


淬骨之火

by heiseopium



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiseopium/pseuds/heiseopium





	淬骨之火

淬骨之火

一、爱上一个天使的缺点，用一种魔鬼的语言

靳东接到黑洞剧本的时候，人还尚在新疆，风里沙里糙得不行，他的腿还骑骆驼摔伤了，不得不回京休养着，养得能拄着棍儿走路，又去参加个颁奖典礼。他腿疼，在路上作天作地，一会儿怨孔导走得快，一会儿嫌雪导儿不等他。

他养伤中途，王凯正好从北京到云南拍戏，赶着和他见了一面，师弟当然不比这群没良心不等他的，对残障人士关怀有加。靳东乐得歪在病床上当大爷，瞧着王凯坐在病床旁边的椅子里给苹果削皮。

果皮一圈圈转下来，靳东歪着头伸手去揪，王凯手一顿往后收了收:“您小心手，腿还没好利索，看手上再来一下。”靳东还没怎么样，他自己先盒盒盒地笑了一通。

王凯给他削了个苹果，直奔云南被紫外线洗礼去了，回来的时候晒黑了不知几个色号，身上也更紧实了，浑身一股戏里还没褪掉的锐利。靳东到的时候已经聚了一屋子人，王凯见了他就扑过来抱一个，他俩台上私下抱过不知多少次，台上知道侧身几度嵌入镜头会好看，台下懂得拥得多紧会感到安慰。靳东对着旁人老牌绅士做派，揽着女孩儿跳舞看脸不看胸，拥抱搭戏女演员也隔着一臂的空隙。但是抱王凯是抱得熟惯贴服了，王凯没他高，要搂他肩膀还得踮着脚。靳东按着他后背拍拍，松开他在脸上看了一圈:“黑了，不过看着倒是精神。”

王凯重新又坐下去，屋里空调打得猛，他俩夏天都是爱穿白的，摆在一块儿玉树临风的两个，旁边儿有人说王凯得赶紧白回来，起码恢复到原来的色号吧，否则这个新戏东哥可没法看上你。

靳东没来得及看本子，还是新新的一沓，他刚下飞机，坐得颈椎不太舒服，揉着脖子侧过去问王凯:“新本子你看了？讲什么。”

王凯不明所以，挺体贴地说还没，哥你要是累了咱们先散了，你休息吧，等我回头看了跟你说。

等回头他看了本子，后悔得简直想咬了自己舌头，这题材……还回头看了跟你说，说什么说。剧本里夹着光碟，2001年关锦鹏导的《蓝宇》，主角都是他的中戏师兄，他跟刘烨还演过兄弟。

王凯沉得住气，片子他从前看过，又塞进笔记本里重看一次，然后熬夜看剧本。靳东却没压住，他年纪大了脾气已比从前好很多，现在还是大夜里去敲侯鸿亮的门，只等着门一开就把本子怼到脸上。

“我自己无所谓，王凯刚从那破事儿里头出来才多久，他路还长着呢！”靳东台词功底不错，训老板也训得中气十足，快一米九的人戳在那儿，也不坐，居高临下的，瞪一眼都威慑力压人。

“这个本呢，演好了，就是奔着国外冲奖去的，小王路还长着呢，应该去尝试，人家自己都没来找，你着急顶什么用。”

靳东心里乱，来回在屋子里踱，本子很好，他乐意帮忙，但他俩的事儿本来就捕风捉影。可话又说回来，倘若另一个主角不是定了王凯，他肯定推得干脆。制片要拿着他俩送到国外冲奖，现放的机会王凯不会不要的，根本不会十五年前刘烨似的推却好几次，甚至反过来劝他都特么有可能。

他推得了导演和制片，他忍得下心去推了王凯么。不能够啊。

靳东想了想，从桌上原拿了剧本出去了，拍呗，就当是再捧他师弟一把，为艺术献身分什么女的男的。

公司班底都是自己人，按老规矩开拍前一天夜里聚餐。靳东下意识拿眼睛去提溜王凯，人坐得跟自个儿隔了大半个桌子低头猛吃，中间隔了几个女演员，靳东不好说什么。几轮酒敬过之后王凯自己端着杯子蹭过来，脸上已经有点见红，看到旁边没人就一屁股坐下，笑着跟他放在桌上的杯子碰一下。

得，这是已经有点儿喝大了。

靳东先不说他，端起来跟他干了，把杯子顿回桌上，连带他手里的杯子一起拿下来放一边，才微微皱起眉头:“明天开机，你少喝点。”

王凯舔了舔嘴唇，笑得盒盒盒的，放松了靠在椅子上歪着头看他:“哥你一说要开机了我还挺紧张的。”

靳东把转盘上的水果转得靠近他俩，叉了块西瓜自己吃了，觉得挺甜，连盘端下来搁王凯面前:“吃点醒醒酒，天热喝了难受——紧张什么劲儿的，我记得你和内谁拍的时候，不是说太熟了也不来电，光顾着笑场了么。”

王凯一巴掌拍在他大腿上:“咱们不有过不太熟的设定么！哥你这记性行不行了啊。”

靳东心想这小子断掌怎么着，拍一巴掌这样疼，顺着他说行，你能耐你明儿别笑场，敢笑看我怎么收拾你。

本子俩人提前也熟悉过了，靳东要演的靳明宇是个披着商界巨擘皮的违法犯罪分子，王凯演的王明则是个卧底在他身边当秘书的警察，为了照应演员感情上的循序渐进，这戏是从头开始顺着拍的。

导演说戏的时候王凯还在笑，来的时候还说不服，明明是我说了想演个反派来着，这好容易来一个就给了东哥了。 但靳东往22楼大办公室的桌子后面一坐，王凯就觉得靳东这个角色适合他，阴沉邪魅雍容装逼的。倒是王凯自己不知道演了多少回警察和卧底，他俩又配合过这种上下级的戏码，王凯自己接的算是个手熟的角色，两人默契也还在，唯一不太熟的大概就是得跟师兄演搞基。

二、上帝在云端，只眨了一眨眼

靳明宇很多年没做过梦了，但今天是个雨夜，大雨哗哗地打在玻璃窗上，他睡得不是很实，夜里有点寒，这个梦就在远处的沉雷声中渐渐浮现出来，他又回到了十三四岁的少年时代，一个人走在全然陌生的街道上，四周熙熙攘攘的全是人。 

身后有人推了他一把，他摔倒了，周围的人群都渐渐地围上来看他，像看一个怪物，他挣扎着站起来，又不知道是谁把他搡倒在地，他看到自己磕破的膝盖和手掌，他流了很多血，但感觉不到疼痛，只是又站起来往前走，膝盖上的血啪嗒啪嗒地滴了一路。 

聚集的人群骚动起来，似乎有人高声喊着警察来了，看他推他的人慢慢的散了，只有靳明宇还在往前走，他的眼睛生得十分美丽，有极深的双眼皮，瞳仁又黑又冷，看人的时候目光有实质的硬度。 

警察果然来了，穿着制服带着檐帽，一个年轻警官看到了他，从远处跑过来牵住他的手，问他怎么了。

那模糊的面容就近在眼前了，靳明宇努力地睁着眼睛，却还是看不清他长什么样子。有液体从头上落下来糊住了他长长的睫毛，他抬手抹了一把，液体是暗红色的。 

年轻警察把他带回派出所，找到队医来替靳明宇包扎伤口，队医皱着眉说这孩子的血很难止住，是血小板低吧，以后可要小心了。 

靳明宇不想呆在派出所，但是他受伤了，年轻警官又问了他几个问题，打算联系并且通知他的家人，但是靳明宇拒绝配合。 

年轻警察的小儿子王明刚刚六岁，没有人带，不得不被他带来上班。此时刚从老警察和警花的魔爪蹂躏下逃出来找他爸爸，在办公室门口探出半颗小脑袋和一只眼睛，眼睛又大又圆，几乎占了一张小脸的三分之一。 

年轻警察似乎很忙，他冲着儿子招招手，小孩子跑进来，对着他爸爸笑眯眯地挥手，我帮爸爸看着哥哥，不会让他乱跑的。 

警察揉了揉儿子的头发，说好呀，爸爸还有点事要办，你在这里陪着哥哥玩儿，要小心让哥哥不要再碰到哪里再流血了。 

小王明刚换完牙，还有一两颗没长出来，在靳明宇这样的半大少年看起来不免奶声奶气，讲话还漏风。

他一条腿踩在椅子上，看着小男孩弯了弯嘴角，眼睛里却没什么露出什么笑意，那双黑曜石的瞳孔，在白炽灯下折射出来的棱光，依然是冷的。 

小孩费劲地爬上靳明宇身边的另一张椅子，靳明宇微偏着脸看着他爬上来，他在同龄男孩子里都算非常高挑的，侧耳听了听门外确定警察已经走远，外面没有人了，长腿一撑站起来，用包着纱布的左手在王明的包子脸上揪了一把，微微弯腰看着王明:“嗨，小孩儿，你看不住我的，我要走了。” 

王明睁着圆圆的眼睛，他清澈得像婴儿一样的瞳仁里倒映着这个半大少年的背影，靳明宇看起来古怪而桀骜，配着他过于俊秀的面容有一种奇特的迷人。

那时候的王明还什么都不懂，他小小的心里只是为靳明宇的离去而焦急，他又费力地从椅子上溜下来，差点被椅子腿绊了一跤，但他全然不顾，迈开两条小短腿啪嗒啪嗒地追上去，在靳明宇转动门锁拉开门的时候，一把抓住他的手用力往回拖。 

靳明宇扬手要甩开他，一甩竟然没甩脱，他总不能把这个比自己小得多的孩子怎么样了，握紧的门把手又迫不得已地松开，回过身颇不耐烦地皱起眉头:“你先放开我。” 

王明却也是出乎意料地倔，双手拽紧了靳明宇的手腕扬起小脑袋:“我不放，除非哥哥答应不走掉！” 

靳明宇淡淡地道:“好啊，我不走，你松手吧。” 

王明点点头，谁知他刚一松手，靳明宇回身拧开了门锁。

王明扑了上去，小小的一团合身撞在门板上，办公室的木板门碰地一声重新被关上了。 靳明宇倏然从门缝里抽出手，他的手指被夹在门板里了，他提手猛地一抽，中指指腹登时刮破了一层皮，带着指骨上的血肉也迅速青紫了一圈，一滴血珠子沿着破裂的苍白皮肤沁了出来，很快便沿着指尖流成了一串。 

王明瞪着大大的眼睛，像是害怕得要哭，又有些迷糊，他牵着靳明宇的手捂着那伤口，可是没有用，鲜血不停地从两个孩子交缠的指缝间滴出来，靳明宇脸色发白地叹了口气，缓慢却坚决地要把手从王明手里抽出来。 

王明却牵着他的手指，像小狗一样舔一下上面的血迹，然后把受伤的指腹整个含进了嘴里。 小孩子的口腔里软热而濡湿，掉了一两颗奶牙，咬着也不疼。靳明宇看着他小小一只，只到自己胸口，嘴唇含着自己的手指，舌头似乎蹭过了指腹，大眼睛里眼泪一滚一滚的，噙在眼眶里就是不掉肯下来，倒没了脾气，轻轻抽出手指，嘴唇泛着白勾了勾唇角:“是我受伤了，又不是你，你哭什么。” 

王明用袖子狠狠擦了一把眼睛，又啪嗒啪嗒跑到他爸爸办公桌前，从最下头的抽屉里拿了一板创可贴，抿着嘴轻轻牵过靳明宇的手，仔仔细细地给他包在伤口上，抬头水汪汪地看着靳明宇，扁了扁嘴又要哭出来。 

靳明宇一头两个大，几乎算是好声好气地哄了他:“别哭了，我不疼。” 

王明的童音听起来黏黏的:“我知道哥哥疼，哥哥流了好多血，我要找爸爸承认错误，爸爸打我一顿，我就可以和哥哥一起疼了。” 

靳明宇的心像是被什么东西狠狠地抓了一把，在梦中不安地翻了个身，窗外的无边黑夜里，暴雨下得更急了。 

他纠缠在过去的梦境里醒不过来，也不想醒，哪怕过去让他恐惧，让他隐藏自己，可他除了过去，什么都没有了，倘若没有过去，他也成不了现在的靳明宇。

 

三、最后眉一皱，头一点  
剧组不知道从哪里找来两个小孩子来演少年版的靳明宇和王明，少年明宇的长相有点儿像秦始皇里的翁斐然，低着头坐在沙发上也在看本子，只看得到两撇入鬓的长眉和一对尖尖的眼角，小王明特别小的一只，脸圆圆眼睛圆圆，下巴还有点婴儿肥。两个小孩都赶着快放假的时间，在剧组里拍完了，九月份就回学校上课。  
靳东先到的，坐在民警办公室的道具沙发上看两小只被导演抓着说戏走位，从桌子上随手顺了导演的烟盒，抽一根出来，没马上点，举着听两个小孩儿在门口对词。  
“嗨，小孩儿，你看不住我的，我要走了。”  
旁边一只打火机伸过来，啪一声打着，靳东往旁边看了一眼，王凯举着火机凑他面前，他食中两指夹着微微俯下身点了，看王凯还叼了根冰棍，揣着兜坐下和他一起看。  
“哎。”靳东眼睛瞅着片场里头，膝盖往外斜着撞了王凯一下:“差不多点儿得了啊，你买个冰棍儿过来馋小孩子怎么着。”  
小王明跑到门边攥着少年靳明宇的袖子:“我不放！除非哥哥答应不走掉！”  
王凯三两口啃完了一根，最后一口掉下来直接糊白T恤下摆上，用指甲把那块弹掉说了句卧槽，靳东从旁边拿了包纸巾，抽一张出来给他，看着王凯低着头拿纸巾蹭。看了一会儿看不过去，又抽一张，拿着矿泉水往纸巾上倒了一点儿，把王凯的T恤下摆拎过来给他擦，边擦还边笑他:“就这优衣库买的衣服有什么好擦的，你不是屯着一打么。”  
王凯把棍儿扔了转回来跟他师哥贫：“本子里一开头不就是你给我擦，趁着这个你先练练，练练。”  
靳东抬起脸看着他眉头一挑，刚想说点什么，小孩子那边不知道是热还是状态不好，推门夹着靳明宇手的那一下也不太好把握，拍了好几条没过，导儿让下来调整一下。王凯过去把小王明抱起来在臂弯里掂了掂，小孩趴在他肩膀上一动不动的，王凯知道这是累了，但戏一会儿还得拍，就把他举到自己面前逗：“诶，这个小宝贝儿比苗苗眼睛还大呢。”  
靳东端着一次性纸杯当烟灰缸，把烟灰弹在泡了几轮的剩茶水里：“真想要个眼睛大，自个儿生一个去。”  
“我他妈跟谁生啊！”  
“八百万女粉丝哭着喊着要给你生猴子呢。”  
“哥你有完没完怎么还拿这个说事儿呢盒盒盒盒盒！”  
王凯抱着孩满剧组招猫逗狗地转了一圈，把小家伙原放在地上，掏兜给了一颗糖，小孩接过来剥开糖纸想了想，举高了手把糖塞进少年聂明宇嘴里。  
王凯哈哈哈哈地摸兜又给一颗，蹲下来先许给小孩：“咱们好好演，哥哥这就去给你买雪糕，过了这条咱们就吃雪糕好不好。”  
“别不要脸啊，你都多大了，他才多大，还哥哥。”靳东在旁边笑了一声，语气半嫌弃的，迎着王凯的眼角和嘴角却都是弯着。  
“我就哥哥怎么了。”王凯嬉皮笑脸，他穿了个紧身的牛仔裤，露脚踝裤腰低，站起来就得把裤子往上提，靳东瞧着他那把细腰幅度极软地在T恤里拧了一下，，目光便不由自主地随着那腰线在空中划一个微小的弧。王凯拿起桌上的钱包边往外走边给他递话：“也给您买，您别馋啊！”  
靳东提高了声儿斜睨出去：“吃了你买的雪糕，是不是我也得叫你声哥？”  
王凯哈哈哈地出去了，只有声音从背后飘出来：“那不能，您还是我哥，还是我哥！”  
过了一会儿王凯拎着一袋子回来，墨镜还挂在领子上，进来就看到靳东把少年明宇拎在一边训，听了几句听出个大概来，两个小孩在剧组磨合得关系本来就挺好了，少年明宇走到哪都领着小尾巴，小王明天生甜，觉得哥哥陪着自己受累了，刚才讨好着给少年靳明宇嘴里塞了颗糖，接下来原本的戏是要凶小孩的，他看着小王明怎么凶不起来了。  
王凯在旁边等靳东给小孩说完了朝沙发这边走，随手扔他一根棒冰:“大热天的，哥你也消消气儿，我跟你说人小孩这叫知恩图报，知道什么是吃人嘴短，不像某些人，吃了我的雪糕还挤兑我。”  
靳东随手接住撕开包装纸，嘿一声给他说乐了，“照你这么说，后头的戏全他妈是我在整你，我今儿吃了你的嘴短，往后都整不成了是吧。”  
“不不不，哥你给我根烟，咱们就算扯平了，您往后想怎么整就怎么整，诶今天换了个衣服光带了打火机。”  
靳东伸长了手去够导儿的烟盒扔给他，眼睛看着远处监视器里的两个小孩，王明把靳明宇流血的手指含进嘴里。他把手搭在王凯大腿上自顾自地走一下戏，甚至没调整语气，抚摸也相当随意:“在遇到你之前，我可能认识四五个叫王明的，你……”  
王凯拈着没点着的烟哈哈大笑地跳起来躲他:“哈哈哈哈哈我操，哥你动手的时候说一声行不行好他妈痒哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
当年在伪装者片场的时候，靳东给他抹平西装顺便揉了胸，他就笑得要死，好像浑身都是痒痒肉。靳东没绷住也跟着他一起笑，摊着手晾在空中显得特别无辜:“剧本就这么写的啊，你得适应它对吧，实在不行咱们可以脱敏疗法，拍之前先给你摸熟了，正式开始的时候你就已经没啥感觉了，绝对不笑场。”  
王凯拎着烟回来往靳东身边一坐，二五八万似的敞开腿一脸忍笑：“好好好，你摸吧，为艺术献身，你想怎么摸怎么摸。”  
四、爱上一个认真的消遣，用一朵花开的时间

王明打着车在大雨夜里赶到公司楼下，这个点已经很晚了，又是雨天，出租车十分难拦。他的车子前几天送修了，靳明宇是知道的，却依然夜里十点打电话给他，让他来公司一趟。

王明打伞出门，在雨里走了一段路才搭上车，风刮得特别紧，吹得大雨斜了方向往伞底下钻，除了护住脑袋不淋着，伞已经基本上不顶什么作用。他下车的时候西裤几乎淋透了贴在腿上，肩膀也湿了一块，冰冷湿黏得很不舒服，像靳明宇有时候从背后打量他的眼神。

靳明宇的办公室在22楼，王明拎着滴水的雨伞站在玻璃门前，在进大楼之前打了个电话。  
“他让我跟他一起飞LA，是，后天。”王明站在楼檐下看着漆黑的天幕，天空像是被一只手撕开了一个巨大的黑洞，暴雨就从这个洞里无尽地倾泻下来，闪电像上帝之鞭威严地抽打和审判着这个世界，人人在劫难逃，谁也无从幸免。  
“在公司里查出他什么证据了吗？”上司那头打火机响了一下，上司咬着烟屁股拿喷壶呲他桌上那花。  
“没有，账面做得很干净，至少从生意往来上看不出什么。”  
“人生地不熟的，多小心。”  
靳明宇在睡梦里不安地翻身，总觉得有什么东西在不断靠近，模糊地往门口看去，却什么都没有。  
他后来一个人又走了，悄没声地离开了警察局，谁也找不到他。那个有可爱儿子的年轻警察不久就因公殉职了，家里挂了一面墙的锦旗。王明从那时候开始就志向明确地要当警察，谁也拦不住他。

促使他当警察的动力远不止于此，在王明内心深处有个荒诞不经的想法，他总觉得自己能找到那个少年，他不知道怎么才能找到，但靳明宇是穿着警服的爸爸带回来的，如果他当了警察，应该也能某一天，把走丢了的靳明宇再次带回来。  
靳明宇在胸口烦闷中醒过来，听到外面有人在敲门，他恍惚了一下，才想起是自己一个小时前打电话给王明，让他到办公室来的。  
王明的履历很漂亮，美国名校毕业加上华尔街的工作经验，几经周折回国，经熟人介绍在靳明宇的集团公司里屈就他的行政助理。  
王明把伞撑开放在门口晾着，看着恹恹靠在沙发上的靳明宇，柔和地解释:“对不起靳总，外面雨太大了，不好打车，来晚了。”  
靳明宇垂眼看了看表，又抬头看了王明一眼，浅灰色的西裤几乎被雨水浸透了，布料贴在腿上，湿了的地方成了斑驳的深灰色，还是规矩地打了领带，只是衬衣肩膀处也湿透了一些，外形狼狈却仪态端庄地站着。  
靳明宇摘了眼镜揉一揉眉心，然后抬手一指。

“我晚上想起来，回母校要做一个演讲稿，你写一写。”

王明应了一声，打算去外间办公室去熬夜，靳明宇拍了拍沙发:“在这儿写吧，不用太长，写完了我看。”

王明去外间拿了笔记本过来，半蹲着边弄电源边抬脸对靳明宇道:“要不然我先送您回去吧，这么晚了。”

靳明宇一摆手，王明不再说话，本子放在腿上坐在他旁边打字，打字速度保持在一分钟二十个单词左右。

靳明宇的手放在他大腿上，半阖着眼睛，指尖轻轻点动，然后变成抚摸。

王明来公司第一天见到靳明宇的时候就已经认出他了，他们俩小时候遇到的那会儿，靳明宇是半大少年，眉眼轮廓都已经定型，王明又是做这一行的，认人很准。倒是他相信靳明宇肯定没认出他来，或者说靳明宇已经忘了那段往事。

“雨这么大？都湿了。”靳明宇从茶几上拿纸巾，抽出来两张在他腿上一点点按过去，王明的指尖停在键盘上，发亮的屏幕光投在他俊俏的脸上，大腿肌肉无言地紧绷起来。靳明宇这个点钟把他叫到公司能怀着什么好意，大夜里给他打演讲稿？别逗了他坐在飞机上也能打出来一篇。可他没什么拒绝的理由，任务还没完，他总不能跟靳明宇直接说，靳总对不起我是直的。

更何况他也不直。 

靳明宇把纸巾揉成一团，皱着眉头想了想：“你还是去换个衣服吧，感冒了不好，我临时也找不到别人跟我去LA。”

王明保存了讲稿，笔记本还垫在大腿上，他合上电脑站起来。靳明宇给他配的苹果本子外观轻薄漂亮，他像拿着一本杂志一样自然而然地垂在身前：“那我出去换。”

靳明宇抬起眼睛：“就在这儿换吧，你写到哪里了给我看看。”

王明把笔记本递给他，站在衣柜旁边背对着靳明宇开始脱衣服。领带解开挂在椅背上，微微仰起头去解扣到下巴的衬衫扣子，细长的手指搭在衣扣上，一颗颗地往下挪，布料顺着脊背摩擦着滑下来，衬衫被扔在椅子上，露出一片蜜色的后背，完美的倒三角，手臂拉动带起蝴蝶骨延伸，脊椎是一条笔直微凹的流线，从脖颈一直没入腰里，那腰从后面看起来尤其的细，薄韧的一把，一只手臂环过去就能完全圈在怀里。

靳明宇站在他身后，食指点在王明脊椎上，顺着那道凹线一路滑下去，遇到皮带的阻碍，手指屈起来在腰带上轻轻勾了一下。

脊椎是人体最要命的地方之一，捏断了其中的某一节就会全身瘫痪。靳明宇的指尖是凉的，挨着皮肤若即若离，王明觉得自己像是被吞吐的蛇信子从上到下舔了一遍，后背上浮起一层淡淡的战栗。

蛇尾从脚踝处缠上来游过大腿和腰腹，靳明宇站在后面挨着他，垂下眼睛就能清楚地看到他皮肤上浮起的寒颤，手掌握在王明细韧的腰上，漫不经心地往前面摸：“看起来外面确实挺冷的……你怎么了。”

“没怎么。”王明皱着眉咽了一下，为什么会这么渴。他转过身来和靳明宇面对面，他们作为董事长和行政秘书的短暂相处里从未有这样失礼的接触，早已超过了人和人之应有的安全距离。

靳明宇上前一步，王明就不得不后退，他身材确实很好，肩膀抵在柜子上的时候，腰身还是凹进去的，足够靳明宇在柜子和腰身的空隙里垫一只手掌，手掌顺着他的腰滑下去按住屁股，有压力地让他一点点离开了柜子，直到两人之间彻底失去了距离。

五、你在我旁边，只打了个照面，五月的晴天，闪了电  
到了真正摸起来的时候王凯还是忍不住笑，李雪上手示范的时候他还能站在柜子面前，面壁似的保持不动，也不吭声，就从背后看着他两个肩膀直抖。他们选的办公室装修挺豪华，符合靳明宇集团老总的身份，地上铺了厚重柔软的地毯，踩上去软绵绵的。靳东揣着手看李雪一边儿搁王凯后背上下其手一边儿问自己，明白了没。忍不住把他轰到一边去，明白了，你边儿去。  
靳东把手搭在王凯后颈上的时候，能感觉到他脖子挺明显地僵了一瞬，不知道是配合得太好还是本来就紧张，靳东没停，在他脖子上不着痕迹地捏一捏，食指点在后颈突出的那块骨头上，慢慢的描下去，手指在腰带上轻佻地勾弄。  
王凯转过身来和他四目相对，两人离得近，靳东能清晰地看到他秀气的喉结在接触自己眼睛的时候明显地滑动了一下。  
于是再继续上前一步把人抵在柜子上，靳东微微低下头去，两人几乎鼻尖贴着鼻尖，王凯后背砰一声撞上柜子，小幅度地龇牙咧嘴了一下。  
靳东哈哈笑着把手搭在他肩膀上，扳着他的肩往后退，手伸到后面给他揉揉，导演表示气氛对了，可以正式来一条。  
王凯把衬衣脱了，后背露在镜头里，靳东坐在沙发上，和摄像一个角度地打量他的背影，站起来往王凯身边走，脚步声被地毯吸走，每一步都落地无声。灯光昏黄又暧昧，像是某一天在伪装者里，拍阿诚受伤的时候，王凯也是这么脱了上半身，让自己在他身上缠染着血迹的绷带，他一把细腰暴露在空气里，靳东总想着上手握着量一量。  
导演副导场记助理站了一屋子人，场地虽然挺大却还是能感觉出闷，靳东手掌干燥而滚烫，王凯赤裸的上身皮肤却是凉的，带点盛夏水汽的湿。被掌心贴上的时候有明显的发抖，他背对着靳东，身后男人的手在没有任何遮蔽物的阻碍下握上来，像是火星飞溅上被雨水淋湿的树木，散发着雨后的潮润味道和缕缕青烟。  
王凯倏然转过身来，后背磕在柜子上，他转过身瞬间的微表情把控得极好，嘴唇微微张开着，下巴微抬起来咬着牙关，下颌角弧度绷紧，显得刚劲又脆弱。靳东个子比他高，上前一步的时候就完全压制了他，眼神里闪过一点阴鸷，手掌滚烫，往下插进他腰间。  
青烟暴烈，大火燎原。  
这条情绪到位，拍得挺快，中场休息的时候正好赶上浴巾儿和小王爷来探班，还给他们买了水果。橘子西瓜荔枝枇杷地摆了一桌子，西瓜切开了放在托盘里，靳东吃了两块去洗手。他们没卸妆，王凯还披着戏里那件衬衫，扣子随便扣了两三颗——反正他一会儿又要脱的。  
靳东在剧组里年纪不上不下，够不上青少年也算不得中老年，王凯还勉强挂着个小鲜肉的衔儿，这会不知道郭晓然不知道捞着王凯说了什么，俩人笑得都快疯了，王凯扶着沙发背前仰后合的，指着郭晓然叫他：“你给我过来！”  
郭晓然跟他隔着一个茶几特别欠地做鬼脸，王凯手里本来攥着个什么东西，看他不听话过来，拈着那玩意儿瞅准了郭晓然就砸了出去，郭晓然没躲及，地砸在额头上，弹了一下掉沙发里去了，郭晓然哎哟卧槽着手伸进去把那玩意捏出来一看，是个荔枝核。  
靳东歪在沙发上，他没完全出戏，这会儿瞧着王凯披着戏里王明的衣裳跟郭晓然闹腾，不知怎么的一股邪火从心里腾地上来，非常靳明宇式地脸一沉，抬头冲着王凯就发了火：“干什么呢你！没点儿规矩。”  
一屋子倏然安静，王凯几乎是条件反射地转过来，对着沙发上的靳东下意识地微微俯身对了台词：“对不起靳总。”话说出来才觉得不对，挺无辜地鼓了一下脸，忍不住要笑又不太敢，嘴角刚翘起来又盯着靳东咬住了下嘴唇。  
靳东抬着眉尖瞥了他一眼，好像气儿莫名就消了些，盯着王凯想了半天：“……算了没啥，你们吃完了把桌子收拾一下。”  
王凯笑着“哎”了一声，郭晓然倒是有点被吓到了，收拾果皮把盘子和吃剩下的水果端走了，和王凯并肩出去还啧啧地回头看：“你们师兄弟怎么回事儿，整啥呢。”  
王凯抿着嘴拿了抹布回头进来擦桌子，靳东翘着二郎腿神儿似的坐着，看着他师弟一边擦一边逗：“哎我这就是给师哥当秘书的命。”擦完了把抹布一叠掼桌上：“在明家，我就是个仆人嘛！”  
雪导儿坐在门口的一个高脚凳上，嘴里塞着水果含混不清地冲着俩人道：“你们俩准备着下一条啊！”他转头吐掉一个枇杷核儿跳下凳子：“下一条用不用清场？”  
王凯把抹布也顺手拿走了：“不用。”  
靳东一按沙发扶手站起来：“清场！”  
王凯立刻转向：“听靳总的。”  
郭晓然把果盘端出去又摸回来，左脚迈过右脚点着地拄在门口目睹了现场这一切，剔着牙指指点点：“啧啧，啧啧啧啧。”  
李雪面无表情地把郭晓然推得转了个身往外头请：“清场清场了，无关人员边儿去。”  
王凯当着灯光和摄像靠着柜子又脱了衬衫，天色已经晚了，外头黑压压的，屋里暖黄灯火在他赤裸的上半身镀了一层柔光，没有一丝赘肉的匀称纤长。靳东慢慢走过去跟他贴在一起，从王凯赤裸的肩膀处扭过头，朝着摄像和灯光师甩了一眼:“都给我出去。”  
三两下人都走个干净，雪导亲自扛着机器开拍，门外头一群人趴在监视器前头围观，郭晓然被挤在最前面被迫三观碎裂，懵逼着连连拍大腿:“我兄弟，我兄弟啊！”   
六、有生之年，狭路相逢，终不能幸免

靳明宇整个人朝他压过来的时候，王明就知道自己完了。

公司盛传靳总不近女色，城府极深又野心勃勃，是个挺难搞定的人物。王明跟了靳明宇几个月，也许是小时候对那个桀骜的少年执念太深，他反而并不怎么畏惧现在的靳明宇。王明回忆了一下初来乍到的时候，靳明宇的副总兜着他的肩膀，笑容意味深长地夸他，小伙子长得挺帅啊，看着也精神。

原来是这么回事。

王明的手腕看着修脆细棱，左手上带着一只积家表，银色表盘黑色皮带的经典款，矜贵又低调，是为了保证站在靳明宇身边既不会给他丢份儿，也不抢他的风头。他抬起手按在靳明宇胸口，两人从上到下紧贴在一起，靳明宇一只手搂着他的腰，一只手毫不停顿地摸下去按开王明的腰带，裤链拉下来，掌心包住他的白色内裤里阴茎的形状，拇指顺着捋上去按住湿润的头部。

“没怎么，你这叫没怎么？”

抬头和靳明宇对视的瞬间，靳明宇眉头习惯性地微皱着，黝黑的眼睛里除了攻击性极强的欲望之外，还有点什么别的东西，王明瞬间而来的第六感让他后背汗毛直竖，他几乎觉得自己被看穿了，靳明宇也许从一开始就知道他是什么人。

这几乎算得上是一个明目张胆的挑衅和下马威了，靳明宇即使现在就地操了他，他也不能暴露身份，再说又不是什么黄花大闺女，头儿为了破这个案子把他送进来，他总不能被摸两下就像个女人似的又哭又叫。

靳明宇攥着王明按在他胸前的手折到后面把他翻过去，这是个相当具有控制欲甚至堪称暴君的压制姿态，王明赤裸的身体被迫压上木纹细腻的柜子，乳尖在空调打出的冷气和硬物抵压中陡然挺起来，靳明宇的手指按进他若隐若现的腰窝，白色内裤被扒下来，落在脚踝处。

靳明宇不打算放过他，攥着王明的手指让他自己舔湿，王明的手指长得过分漂亮，靳明宇把下巴搭在他的肩膀上，看着他吞吐自己的两根手指，菱形的嘴唇有一下没一下地印着王明的耳朵，呼吸直接灌进耳蜗，危险又灼热，更灼热的是男人的体温和下身，身前柜门微凉，越发显得背后靳明宇的胸膛滚烫，勃起的阴茎抵在王明的股缝里，耻毛磨蹭着臀瓣，将阴茎挤进他的大腿根处，腺液浸泡挤压出黏腻的水声。

王明弄湿了自己，被靳明宇攥着手指塞进穴口里去，事实上他不止一次这么做，虽然被强迫是另外一回事，但当他感觉到靳明宇操他有一部分是为了试探他的反应时，他反而知道自己该怎么做了。

王明的屁股很翘，他从后面扩张得颇费力，不得不把脚尖踮起来，屁股又抬高一些，靳明宇从后面抱住他，手伸到前面来揉搓他的乳头和阴茎，王明被他抱着近乎粗暴地亵玩着，在靳明宇高热的体温和渐渐扩散的浓烈荷尔蒙里腿软得站不住，沿着柜子往下滑。

靳明宇压着他的肩跪在地毯上，腰线完全打开，屁股翘着，他随手在那臀肉上扇了一掌

跪在王明身后，用膝盖分开两条腿操了进去。

王明发出一声低沉的闷哼，显然是疼的，又咬着嘴唇忍住，他后面扩张得不太够，紧得厉害，跪在地下被捅得膝盖打抖，双手揪着地毯的长毛又把腿根分开了一些。

靳明宇开始操的时候里面只是紧，慢慢的随着抽插分泌出肠液来，他的龟头进出间在王明前列腺上刮过，跪在他身下的人就不明显地发抖，闷哼带了点鼻音和喘息漏出来，穴口也跟着夹紧，交合的地方湿得一塌糊涂。

靳明宇伸手到他腹底摸了一把，发现他被操得硬了，攥住他湿滑的阴茎来回弄，撸一下王明就喘着从嗓子里“嗯”出一声，浓烈得几乎是从胸腔里叹出来的。

靳明宇心里微微一动，双手掐着王明的腰把他翻过来，拉开大腿重新干进去。王明被翻过来面对着靳明宇的时候整个人都不对了，大腿根的肌肉不受控制地抽搐着，穴口死死绞着，夹得靳明宇几乎抽送不动。王明躺在地毯上，后背被粗糙的触感磨得又疼又痒，他在下面看着靳明宇微皱起来的眉头，二十年过去了，这男人现在已经完全熟透，英俊性感得几乎要逆天。王明突然明白了，六岁的时候他对这个少年是想要亲近的艳羡孺慕，只是在不知道什么时候到来的青春期里，少年靳明宇已经是他的性幻想了。

他没想到自己作为警察，本性会这么趋向于恶，或者这么容易就被恶征服，靳明宇被他夹得也低低地喘，又拍了他屁股一把，王明被他打得扬起脖子，几乎是呻吟着在他身下扭腰，一条长腿抬起来，腿肚子蹭着靳明宇，蜷起来扣在他腰上。

靳明宇被他的反应取悦了，拉开他两条腿攥着脚腕狠狠地操干着，王明几乎没碰前面，阴茎在小腹上活物一样抖动着，他哑声叫着朝后仰过去，脖子绷出脆弱笔直的线条，靳明宇把他压在身下紧紧咬住他的颈侧大动脉，疼痛让一触即发的快感瞬间喷薄出来，王明射在两人的肚子上，靳明宇全部射在了他后穴里。

王明在高潮迭起的眩晕快感中感觉到靳明宇把他的手腕推到头顶狠狠地攥着，牙齿几乎在他脖子里楔出血来，他突然疯狂地觉得自己如果被靳明宇弄死在这儿也算值了，二十年后，他终于找到了他。

只是他到死都不能问出一句话。

你还记不记得我。  
七、手心忽然长出纠缠的曲线  
王凯刚才中场休息就知道靳东不高兴，不知道具体原因，可能是靳东觉得自己闹得太过没注意保持戏感，下一条开拍起来不好入戏。他是个聪明人，当年挺小的时候父母就离婚家庭重组，下面还带了个异父异母的妹妹，他上学的时候就懂得看家人脸色眉高眼低，活泼且情商很高，知道怎么缓解气氛不让人尴尬，只要靳东不是真跟他翻脸，他还是有本事把人逗得转怒为笑的。  
他们按着本子走了一部分，俩人的裤子都还穿在身上，靳东敞着衬衫扣子攥着王凯的手腕做了个往后拧的姿势，王凯顺着他的力朝前挺出去，把脸贴在柜子上吐槽:“这是我演过的警察里最怂的一个，没有之一，根本没法儿跟恶势力正面作斗争！”  
靳东也贴上去，手伸到前面做了个解他腰带脱裤子的姿势，腔调和语气都得意得十分欠揍:“卧底辛苦，卧底最光荣。”  
李雪扛起机器翻了一个白眼:“神经病。”  
他俩在柜子前面挨蹭着拍了一条，没什么台词儿全是动作，到王凯站不住跪下为止，李雪说感觉不对，张力不到位，再来一次。然后跟王凯说一遍戏，王明是很小的时候，还不知道什么是爱，就已经喜欢上靳明宇了，情不知所起一往而深，所以就不由自主地纵容了靳明宇的这个强迫行为。  
靳东怕他尴尬，正式开拍前搂上来的时候还笑着跟他说，反正前面两条你都看不到我，想着别人也成。  
王凯被他抱在怀里吃了一闷棍，扭头就想呛他。导演已经开始倒数喊开拍，他心里因为靳东的话憋着一股气儿，我这是跟你拍呢，你他妈让我想着谁去。  
你自己又在想着谁。  
这次再拍明显就不一样了，王凯手腕子被靳东拧着折在背后，阴着脸使了劲儿地挣他，靳东明知道他这是进了状态了，但从后面看到他咬着后槽牙的不情愿小模样儿又有点来火，心想你这么不乐意地挣什么，刚才搂晓然的时候倒没见你这么不乐意的。他心里一冒火，手上使的劲儿都不大对了，一只手握着王凯两只手腕子反压在后面，右手摸到前头去把他裤子解开了。  
王凯侧脸抵着柜子低低的喘，靳东低下头去看用手指描他的腰线，眼神一触间看到王凯手腕上还带着表，这表是实打实的真货，靳东再清楚不过了，因为东西原本就是他的。  
剧组开拍的时候靳东就瞧见王凯手上带着这么个玩意，他对名表挺有研究，家里收藏不少，当时还揽着人问了，胳膊绕过王凯的肩膀去勾他的左手手腕要瞧瞧，笑眯眯地问他:“你这是什么时候买的积家啊？”  
王凯被他搂着抬起手给他看，右手拨弄了一下表盘笑道:“哪儿呀，剧组的道具，估计是A货，哥你看仿得还挺像的。”  
靳东拎着他手腕翻来覆去看了一遍拧起眉头:“宁可不带也别带这个，我那块回头拿给你。哦，要换表带么？”  
王凯下意识地摇摇头，想说不用麻烦师哥了。靳东已经把话接过去，成，不用换更好。  
这事儿当时看来也就是靳东为了追求片子效果完美，但现在这光景这时节，他在王凯手腕子上瞧见自己的东西，心情就大不同了。王凯瘦，带他的表要把针收得比靳东自己靠里一格，他们是戏里相杀的情侣，却仿佛提前在戏外定了情。靳东把手伸进他内裤边缘，偏头贴在他耳朵上让侧脸入镜，王凯就靠在他怀里，后背擦着他的前胸慢慢往下滑。  
李雪皱着眉头推个特写，几台摄像机从不同的机位收着两人纠缠在地毯上的身影。为了拍摄效果没有杂音，连屋里的空调都关停了，地下的俩人浑身都是汗，靳东手劲儿很重地掐着王凯的腰往自己身前拖过来，呼吸叠在一起，乱得粗重无章，王凯跪在地毯上，感觉到他师哥的腿从后面插进来，两腿之间已经有点勃了。  
王凯跪着用额头抵着柜子，脸上的汗已经滴了下来，一半是热的一半是难耐，靳东胸膛压上他的后背，手撑在地下，隔着一层内裤把欲望嵌进他同样只穿了内裤的臀沟里，李雪几次想喊cut都没喊成。靳东的手像剧本里写的一样伸到王凯腹底，拍不到的动作原本可以不做，靳东却实打实地用手掌兜住他重重揉搓，然后按着王凯的小腹把他一把翻了过来。  
王凯被翻过来看到靳东眼睛的一瞬间就不行了，胸膛剧烈起伏着，连着脖子都红了一片，他下面已经被揉得硬了，靳东这会儿伏在他身上的凝视目光几乎让他心里酥成了渣，回望的眼神不由自主就动了情，水汪汪的一眨不眨。靳东用力薅着他的手腕拽到头顶，指尖往前推平他的手掌，两人掌心揉按着交叠在一起，十指紧紧地扣着，李雪在机器面前看着发了话:“老靳你裤腰再往下点儿，入镜了。”  
靳东压着王凯的手，抬起身一把将唯一一件遮蔽拽了下来扔一边，伏下身挤进王凯腿间。王凯瞬间呼吸全乱，喷在他脖子和脸边几乎烫得要烧着，谁都来不及管身下到底狼藉成了什么样子，王凯绷直了脖子朝后仰过去，弧线优美得像是天鹅濒死，靳东全身的重量压下来，伏在他身上十几秒后，导演才喊了停。  
李雪知道他俩大概有一阵子要缓的，这会儿没人在比较好，关了机器自个儿先推门出去了，反手把门关上，顺便轰散了监视器前头扎堆儿的小兔崽子们:“走走走，都杵这儿干嘛呢。”  
靳东从王凯身上挪开坐起来，从地下捡起衬衣给他披到肩上，手碰到他肩膀皮肤，湿透了全是汗，又把手缩回来。房间里闷得人呼吸困难，两个人谁也不看谁，靳东坐在地毯上拿了个垫子抱着，咳了一声开口，发现嗓子哑得厉害，又清了清喉咙:“你先走吧，我一个人待会儿。”  
王凯垂着眼睛舔了下嘴唇，觉得师哥这会儿多半是不太想看到自己了，他站起来把手臂穿进衬衣袖子里，当着靳东的面儿穿裤子，他私服是条常穿的修身牛仔裤，这会儿提到胯上觉得有点紧，他拧着腰拉上拉链，看着还是鼓起挺明显的一块。也不知道在跟谁较劲儿地咬着嘴唇，拿着自己放在茶几上的手机推门就准备出去。  
靳东还坐在原地，在后面叫住了他:“王凯，表掉了。”  
王凯看了看自己手腕，上面被捏得红了一片，那块积家表在他俩刚才拍摄的时候弄得掉在地毯长毛里，靳东就坐在那儿看着他，手心里托着表等他过去拿。  
王凯心里堵着的那股劲儿突然就泄了，他蹭过来眼神也避着没看靳东，拿了表揣在口袋里，闷着头关上门又出去了。

八、懂事之前，情动以后，长不过一天 

靳明宇在飞机上睡着了，盖着毯子，额发垂下来一两绺，蓬松微卷地搭在额头上。他闭着的眼睛睫毛很长，轮廓又柔和又好看，虽然他经常睡眠是很不好的。 

王明坐在他旁边支着小桌板，开着电脑继续写昨天打了一半的讲稿，他修长的手指排在键盘上，动静很小，几乎只是指腹在轻轻按键，键盘按下又抬起时发出一种持续的细小咔哒声，靳明宇把毛毯拉到下巴，在这种节奏均匀的键盘敲击声里反而睡了个好觉。 

他们在暴雨夜里的肉体关系，像是随着整个灿烂白昼的飞行被遗忘在了国内，王明表现得很自然，下了飞机主动去取行李，靳明宇打过招呼让车来接的，王明把行李放进后备箱里，又给靳明宇拉开车门。 

他其实手劲儿也挺重，小时候坐惯了他爸的破警车，他那时候人又小，得摔门才能关上，后来到了警局出任务也是甩门就下。靳明宇的车是好车，他习惯性地碰一关，车窗是开着的，靳明宇坐在车里抬着眉毛看了他一眼。 

王明察觉了他的眼神，抿嘴笑着道歉:“对不起靳总。”他笑得很漂亮，带点属于男孩子明亮的害羞感，让人对着他生不起气来，他绕过车尾开了另一侧车门坐上去，跟司机说往订好的酒店开。 

靳明宇倒时差，又在房间里躺了两个小时，王明没那么好命，他把讲稿写完最后看了一遍电子版，确定没问题了，又用酒店的信纸和打印机印出来，等打印的空档里还顺手叫了客房服务，给靳明宇和他自己点好晚餐。 

靳明宇在客房服务送餐的时候开门出来了，雾着一张英俊的脸靠在门框上，有点起床气的样子，盘子端上来切牛排，又嫌牛排煎老了，叉子扔在盘子里，挺响的一声。 

王明正背对着他在写字台上按订书针，听到响动回头了:“怎么了靳总？”他把一摞纸磕在写字台上理齐了，按着订书机利落地压了两下，坐回餐桌上。 

“哦煎老了呀，我这份没动呢，跟您换换，反正我又不挑。” 

吃完了靳明宇进卧室洗澡，王明在外面等着去拿讲稿给他看，毕竟明天早上就要上台，今天怎么也得先看一遍过个眼熟。

靳明宇靠在床头上拍了拍身边，说不想看了，你过来给我念一遍。 王明把床头灯调亮一点，靳明宇往下躺了躺，套间主卧的床特别大，他推开枕头打横着躺在王明大腿上，双眼微闔着，手指松松地压在床单上。 

王明的美式英语发音标准，声音低沉好听，靳明宇听了三分之一，枕在他腿上又睡过去了。 

王明轻手轻脚地把靳明宇从自己腿上挪下来，把他扔到一边的枕头拖回来塞在他脑袋底下，到另一间卧室去睡，临睡前还上了两个闹钟，他自己起床的时间定早一个小时，用来应急突发事件。 

早上王明直到早餐送过来才去敲靳明宇的卧室门，进去看到靳明宇正在和袖扣搏斗，左边的他自己用右手扣着顺手，右边这个却戴不上，王明过去替他整理了一下扣好了。 

靳明宇抬着手给他摆弄，王明观察到靳明宇的右手虎口内侧到鱼际和食指指节处有一点茧。 

靳明宇看上去温文尔雅，但读书人长时间拿笔的茧应该生在中指关节，而不是在虎口，这个部位王明太熟悉了，只能是枪茧。 

王明不动声色地垂着眼睛给靳明宇抻平了袖口，靳明宇很满意地看着他，两个人离得很近，靳明宇搂着他的腰把他往自己怀里带了带，轻轻扳着王明的脸颊在靠近耳朵的地方亲了一下。 

王明被他亲得有点懵，靳明宇的手指顺着耳根捋下来，捏着他下巴左右晃了晃，带着点笑地出去吃饭了。 

王明开着车把靳明宇送到母校的礼堂，他本来应该留在礼堂旁听的，靳明宇一上台的英音几乎俘虏了礼堂里所有的学妹和一大部分学弟，但只有他知道现在的靳明宇绝对不是真实的。 

王明想起之前在局里，上司跟他讨论的时候曾经说过靳明宇曾经往LA汇过钱，单笔数目不算特别大，他们也拿到了一条有地址的单子，但这实在说明不了什么，靳明宇是生意人，有海外贸易是很正常的事。 

王明想着上午在靳明宇手上看到的枪茧，他心里慌得几乎坐不住，那个地址在脑子里清楚地记着，催促他去那个地方一探究竟，他知道靳明宇一定是有问题的，但他内心深处比谁都希望这个案子跟靳明宇没有关系。 

王明从礼堂里出来，开车一路直奔汇款单上的地址，那里是个别墅区，正好有个年轻姑娘挽着五十多岁风韵犹存的女人从栅栏门里出来，看长相不能确定是不是中国人，但至少都是亚裔。 

王明用手机拍了两个女子的照片和别墅的外景发给国内的头儿，觉得靳明宇那头差不多也要结束了，又开车回去在礼堂门口等他。 

靳明宇簇拥在留学生的洪流里出来了，上了副驾驶一关车门，把西装扔在后座，边解领口的扣子边随意问道:“你去哪儿了……不过你留着也没什么好听的，讲稿都是你写的。” 

王明囧囧地转头看靳明宇解开两颗衬衫扣子，露出脖子的一小片白皙皮肤，顺手一按车载电脑调出最近行车路程记录来，一下被小警察的低级错误笑得不行。

“噢，你去这里了呀，我确实有一熟人在那儿，今天下午刚好没什么别的安排，咱们就去他们家做客吧。” 

王明大囧，调整了一下语气保持镇定:“靳总，那地儿我读书的时候经常过去走走，我同学家以前在那儿呢。” 

靳明宇抬一下眉头，看着后视镜里的小警察似笑非笑:“那今儿这是故地重游……女同学啊？” 

王明囧极了，直视着前方一脚油门踩了出去:“靳总咱们还是先回酒店吧。”

 

九、留不住，算不出流年 

拍摄完俩人都没心思吃饭，王凯先出来的，发短信给导儿打了个招呼直接回房间去了，靳东在里头呆了挺久，等情绪下去得差不多了才开门出来，被导儿和群演拉着要来吃一点宵夜，他根本不上桌非要走，李雪知道他明天还有戏，没说什么也没硬留，把人放走了。 

靳东知道王凯心里憋着劲儿，但当时王凯再多留两分钟，他不能保证会做出来什么事儿，这时候觉得自己冷静一些了，他的房间比王凯的靠里，路过王凯房间的时候，不知怎么的在门外头站了一会儿才敲门。 

里头开门开得挺快，王凯靠在门边，还拎着个刚起开的酒瓶，看到他杵在门口，微微挑了一下眉。 

靳东嘴唇动了动，想说点什么，张嘴不由自主就又带点教训的意思:“王凯，少喝点酒。” 

这开场白，他恨不得立刻扭头回房间去，权当这脑子缺弦来敲门不是自个儿。 

王凯垂下眼睛嗯一声，说我就是喝一点儿，要不然睡不成，哥你明天还有戏，早点休息。 

靳东转身往自己房间走，不知怎么的突然想起来他们以前上节目的时候，王凯特别甜地跟他撒娇:“哥，他们说我傻~。” 

这人他妈的哪里傻，反而是聪明灵巧得过了分，永远真诚得体进退有度，不肯让旁人为他受一丝委屈，担一点抱愧。 

靳东本来就想解释不知道从哪儿说，被王凯这么一整更是全堵了回去，噎得他闷头甩上房间门，回卧室靠在床上连抽几根，脑子里全是他把王凯翻过来压在身下的时候，王凯在下面紧紧搂着他从后背摸上来，眼睛水汪汪的，看起来又难耐又多情。 

靳东烟头一扔，躺下去把手伸进了裤子。 

王凯敷衍了他哥，关上门也不把酒倒杯里了，拎着瓶子对嘴吹了半瓶，胡乱和衣躺倒。

他第二天没戏，喝得就有点猛，反而似睡非睡的，一夜里都觉得靳东就热烘烘地顶着他贴在背后，分明没做什么，王凯却觉得下身湿黏，梦里硬得一塌糊涂。

他日常工作本来就睡得少，生物钟在那摆着，加上夏天亮得早，不到六点就醒了，醒来掀被子一看，果然内裤湿了一块。 

王凯翻身下床，搓着脸进了浴室。 

他第二天没事干，本来是可以休息的，靳东一大早就进组了，早饭都是在组里吃的。他们在LA的外景戏份安排在最后，今天主要是靳东单人赶进度拍违法乱纪。 

靳明宇做的是勾结当地官方给上层领导洗钱的事儿，也跟美国的黑帮有些来往，靳明宇带着王明去的那栋别墅里，住的就是他在国内靠山的家眷，和靳家的关系很铁。

靳明宇当天带着王明去做客，把那五十来岁的美貌女主人叫干妈，王明见了那家人囧得一直抬不起头来。他当然知道靳明宇是什么意思，你不是要查我么，行啊查呗。 

靳东单人拍摄剧情是他们从别墅区回来以后，在房间里接了他干妈的电话。 

靳东拿着手机坐在沙发里，两条腿端端正正的交叠，轻微地转着脚腕，开拍了就带着笑说台词:“干妈，您怎么还把我跟婷婷往一块儿撮啊，婷婷那是我妹妹，一直叫着我哥呢，对吧。再说我俩年纪差得也大了点，她还小着呢，您不要着急。” 

靳东举着手机停一会儿，那头的台词是问靳明宇从来不带人上门的，跟他打听王明是谁。 

摄像推了个特写，靳东笑了起来，这时候王凯也进来了，揣着兜站在监视器前头跟着看。 

靳东倾身在茶几上拿了杯子，端着喝一口接着往下说:“是我的秘书，这次带着来开会的……啧，别，干妈您千万别，我跟您说那孩子，我就算娶了个媳妇儿，肯定也没他照顾我照顾得周到，你把他介绍走了，我再往哪儿找这么个人去。” 

王凯正好听着了这句台词，绷不住地要笑，剧务回头一看是他，还挺奇怪，小小声地问，咦凯哥你怎么来了？ 

王凯理所当然地伸手从口袋里掏烟:“今儿没啥事，我过来看看跟进一下剧情。”

他一掏兜没掏到烟，倒是掏出一条软糖来，还是郭晓然探班那天给的，随手剥开一颗扔嘴里嚼嚼。 

靳东拍完一条出来歇会儿，一眼看到王凯揣着兜正跟剧务聊天，嘴里还在吃，就不由自主地想往他身边来。 

“站这儿干嘛呢？”靳东拍拍他后背，王凯回头一看是他，搬了张凳子放在他身边，笑得阳光灿烂的:“靳总坐！” 

靳东听过他说自己的一些事儿，不痛快的时候一个人呆着消化完了，到了人前就又元气活泼得很。他坐在凳子上看着王凯，挺想知道昨天晚上这人是怎么睡着的，今天本来不该他过来，巴巴儿跑过来看他，又是在想什么，视线放低了掠过王凯的手腕，昨天被自己抓握的痕迹还在，被表带挡住了一半看不太出来。 

“吃什么呢你。” 

“晓然那天过来给的糖。”王凯含混不清地回他，嚼得像个仓鼠，听靳东问他，随手摸兜又剥开一颗塞进他哥嘴里，靳东感觉到他的手指在自己嘴唇上无意地印了一下。 

一瞬间仿佛时光倒流，第一场开拍的时候，两个小孩儿休息时的光景，又在他们自己身上重演了。 

里头叫靳老师准备下一条，靳东用舌头把糖推到牙根儿，咔嚓嚼碎咽下去，站起来就往里头进，大长腿勾着凳子差点儿绊一跤，踉跄几步回头一看，王凯盒盒盒地笑得都不行了:“哥你昨儿晚上也喝大了？” 

靳东往后甩了他一个你给我等着的眼神，推门进去拍下一条了，剧务抱着手臂站在一边也笑到了:“凯哥和靳老师关系真好啊。” 

王凯抿着嘴笑，抬眼看那扇关上的门:“师兄弟嘛。”

十、遇见一场烟火的表演  
靳明宇带着王明从那家人的别墅里出来，女主人很喜欢王明，觉得小伙子帅得特别顺眼，王明一直低着头抿嘴笑，温顺乖巧的样子。他们出了门，靳明宇看着时间说还早，让王明开车顺路去看几处房产。  
他们去看了几间公寓和别墅，靳明宇自己并不入手，倒是在回酒店的路上坐在车里，闲闲地跟王明说道：“等到这次回去了，有几套公寓，地段也很好，让人带你去看一看，中意哪套就去把手续办了。哦还有，喜欢什么车，公司也可以给你配一辆，你自己出去办事用着方便。”  
王明心下雪亮，靳明宇的手段不知道拉拢腐蚀了多少领导干部，即使有人当时稳住了不想和他同流，他也会持续攻坚，瞄准了对方的家人和弱点下手，不择手段地达到最终目的。几年前为了收买海关缉私科科长，靳明宇也颇花费了一些功夫，从这位科长想上高中但没有学校肯收留的残疾女儿下手，给当地的重点高中捐了一笔钱，学校立刻将科长的女儿收入就读，如此种种行为几乎是他的惯常手段。他到如今还没被查，不但因为上面有极稳固的靠山，当地的大小官员也早已被靳明宇和他的集团收买的七七八八，同他沆瀣一气了。  
王明觉得自己被这无尽的黑洞越吸越深，靳明宇此人水太深，在他身边呆久了，几乎每个人都会被溺毙。  
王明看一眼后视镜，在镜子里调整好表情，看着前方的红绿灯露出一个温驯的微笑：“靳总，其实不用，我在家住着挺好的。”  
靳明宇的手越过变速杆搭在他大腿上，拍一拍：“怎么不用，这又不是我送给你的，你是集团的员工，这也算是公司的福利，要不然你们这些人才怎么留得住，三天两头就想着跳槽。”  
过了两天靳明宇去参加一个酒会，王明把他送到地点，靳明宇就打发他先回去，王明知道靳明宇有些要见的人也不能让自己知道，就先走了。他们来的这个地方离上次看房处不远，王明心里存了事儿，转过去又问了问房产经纪，说是那几套已经卖出去了，是公司买的。  
王明看了公司名称发给头儿，头儿回复过来说是国内的公司没错，从公司查到账户，但是账户这个层级需要授权，头儿又问王明，靳明宇集团或者亲属朋友，谁比较有可能，你给我一个名单。  
王明提供了他知道的几个名字，他最怀疑的其实是靳明宇没见过面儿也不知道国内是什么官职身份的干爹，只是给了他见过面的女主人和她女儿的名字。  
头儿收了他发送的名单，挺久没有回音，王明回到酒店打算洗个澡休息一下，顺便等靳明宇电话来了再去接他。靳明宇其实不是特别难伺候，但王明身份特殊，呆在他身边的时候必须时刻神经紧绷，也实在是累了。  
他刚刚脱了外套，头儿发消息给他，问他现在是不是一个人独处，他回答说是，然后头儿的电话就进来了。  
头儿的声音听起来和往常没什么不一样，但说出来的消息却让王明当场愣住了：“你提供的名单里确实有一个人对得上号儿，此人跟靳家的关系十分亲密，是靳明宇的干爹，现在纪检委已经介入调查了，被调查人也包括靳明宇的父亲。”  
靳明宇集团所牵涉的官员人数之多，范围之广，放在平时即使公安部门有心想要介入调查，也早就被上面压下去了，别说立不了案，哪怕想要走漏风声的人都得被暗地里做掉，现在之所以上头同意查，是因为国内的最高领导人换届上任，高层要重新洗牌了。  
王明听到头儿在电话那边叫了他好几声，他才回过神来头儿是在问他怎么看，觉得靳明宇这个人本身有没有什么问题。  
王明在饮水机旁边接了一杯水喝下去，端着杯子靠在窗台上谨慎地斟酌词句：“靳明宇是个聪明人，太聪明了。聪明人从来都是用最简单有效的方法解决问题，走捷径，所以有时候，难免会显得……蔑视规则。”  
头儿在电话那头气得一拍桌子：“他蔑视的岂止是规则，就光我们查出来的那些事儿，啊，你回来看看就知道了，简直是目无法纪，草菅人命！”  
王明沉默了一下，简短地回答：“我知道。”  
头儿哼了一声：“知道就好，把他盯紧了。你们什么时候回来？”  
王明把杯子放在饮水机下又接了一杯水：“我不确定，这得看靳明宇的意思。”他顿了顿，试探性地想打听一下进度，也说不清自己是出于什么心态：“国内现在，查到什么阶段了？”  
头儿被他问得有点烦：“王明你小子怎么回事儿！干好你的本职工作，不该问的别瞎他妈问。”  
王明举着手机看着头儿挂了电话，又看着屏幕由亮到暗，最后突然熄灭变成了黑屏。  
天已经完全黑了，房间里没有开灯，手机的光亮熄灭之后，这个房间就失去了唯一的一点光源，彻底沦入黑暗之中。  
王明拉开浴室的门把自己跌进浴缸里，外面的房间太大太空了，他需要一个密闭的空间隐藏那些在黑暗里无处安放肆意生长的恐慌，他从来没有像这一刻一样，这么清楚而刻薄地意识到，靳明宇已经完了。  
人的一生是这么漫长，长到他们还是小孩子的时候，只见过匆匆一面就此淹没人海，相隔两忘，可人的一生又是这样短暂，短到他们再次相见的时候来不及认出对方。找到靳明宇是王明幼年时想要成为警察的夙愿，二十年后他找到了，可是他依然留不住他，也救不了他，没有人比他更清楚，是他自己亲手把靳明宇送上了断头台，他今天发送给上级的资料，就是悬挂在靳明宇身体上方缓缓下落的铡刀。  
水流从花洒中喷涌出来，王明分不清脸上的是水还是别的什么，衣服湿了黏在身上，他满脑子都是靳明宇，是靳明宇在办公室地毯上压着他干的身体，是他帮忙扣上袖扣的时候吻了他的眼神。  
王明闭着眼躺在浴缸里，睫毛颤抖地握住了自己身下已经抬头的欲望。

十一、用一场轮回的时间 

王凯在套间开拍和上司对接的时候，靳东在B组完成了几个简单的酒会镜头，又过来围观师弟玩无间道。修长手指交叉着在下面托着手机，胯部靠在窗台上，拇指飞快地点着屏幕输入。 

王凯演得到位，和头儿打电话的情绪控制得蛮成功，在靳明宇身边那种甜蜜的温驯都不见了，目光锐利地讲台词。靳东就在旁边看着，王凯低下头盯着手机，看着屏幕从亮到暗，又突然黑屏，他还是一动不动地站着，保持了这个姿势几秒钟，直到导演喊过。 

挺不巧的摄像大哥大夏天的感冒了，拍着王凯打着喷嚏，总手抖，前面的废了几次，跟王凯道歉，王凯下来了赶紧对着人合掌，说这哪儿能怪您呢，您吃药了吗，是不是晚上空调吹得太厉害了。 

靳东看着他跟摄像老师说完，把脸转到自己这边来了，不由自主地就嘴角翘起来对他笑:“你刚被挂电话那个表情，真像我欺负你了似的，搞得我还特认真反省了一下。” 

王凯拧开一瓶水抿了一口，他还保持在戏中的那个感觉里，看到靳东对他笑，觉得有点揪心，面儿上挺正常地招呼:“哥，你那边完事儿了？”

靳东一点头，咬着烟寻摸打火机，反手在桌上摸到一个，拿起来点了，吸一口转头喷出去，王凯笑道:“我先进去，离你远点儿，要不然我也忍不住了。”

靳东抽完一根，嘴上又叼着一根摸到浴室去看他们准备，王凯坐在浴缸边上，摄像大哥拿着纸巾擤鼻子。李雪看着说你还行不行，不行就我来拍，你赶紧回头该吃药吃药。 

靳东靠着墙看了一会儿，提起放在地上的机器对准王凯和浴缸找了一下感觉，咬着滤嘴用舌尖把烟拨到嘴角，歪歪地衔着含混道:“我来。” 

李雪特别嫌弃他充当摄像这个爱好，说你下次别演了，专门给我干摄像去。 

王凯穿着衣服坐在浴缸里，低着头没吭声，他细长的手指搭在白瓷的缸边上，关节微微收紧了一点，用力攥着，不知道是在酝酿情绪还是别的什么，浴帘被拉上，绰约地朦胧了外间的暗色灯光。靳东拎着机器端起来，也没喊开始，他的眼睛藏在摄像镜头后面，王凯没看镜头，姿态和神情都像是受了情伤，涣散地垂着眼，盯着灯光打出的锃亮地面，那里有一个模糊的明暗交界点。 

王凯把搭在浴缸边缘的手收回来，直接了当地按在裤子上，靳东眯起眼睛在镜头里看了几秒，王凯身体不受控制地往下滑，张开嘴唇透出一点喘息来。 

靳东叹了口气，把机器从手臂上拿下来单手拎着，听起来挺无奈的:“王凯，你这情绪不对啊，喘得跟得了肺结核似的。” 

王凯在朦胧的灯光里迸出一阵盒盒盒哈哈哈哈的爆笑，笑得坐不住直接滑下去在缸底躺平，后脑勺碰到开关哗一声喷了他一头一身的水，他身上全湿了，一抹脸坐起来，接了一捧水就往他哥身上泼。 

靳东往后躲着我操一声，板着脸看起来像是生气:“机器机器！进水了没法儿弄。”

王凯趴在浴缸边上看着他，突然笑容一收，开窍了似的舔了舔嘴唇，盯着靳东整个人朝后仰过去，五指张开，把滴水的额发往后面一捋，衬衫和西裤裹在身上浸透了水，拉链滞涩凉滑，一格一格被他自己拖到底，露出灰色的内裤边儿来。手从内裤边缘探进去，手掌包着头部。这个动作对大多数男人来说绝不陌生，王凯自己昨天才这么干过，但是现在他身边有个人——靳东衣冠济楚，手里的摄像头收尽他眼底含情带欲，肢躯放浪形骸。他希望他全都看懂了，又希望他最好什么都不知道。 

王凯喘得几乎哼了出来，舒服得不行的样子，他下半身淹在浴缸的水里，这条原本是不用特写的，靳东没管住手，堪称细碎地拍他眼睛嘴唇，挂着水珠的眉毛，吞咽时带攻击性的喉结，男人才能看懂男人的美。王凯突然从水里抬起一条腿搭在浴缸边上，修身西裤裤脚的水滴溅落在地板上，轻微的啪嗒声，裤管里探着一只赤裸的脚，脚背薄而纤长，绷起来的时候血管浮凸，脚踝骨突出凌厉的线。 

靳东毛遂自荐要兼摄像可算悍不畏死，此刻拍得几乎要疯，他妈的这喘得也太好了一点儿？！

王凯是真的感觉上来了，换了谁撸管的时候被喜欢的人视奸都没有硬不起来的道理，他现在就是想把这视奸的人给他拖下水，在浴缸里换了个姿势，按照剧本王明是觉得不够，该跪起来自己扩的。 

王凯觉得自己也没个够了，他是戏里的王明，也是他自己，他知道戏里的靳明宇会看着他，也知道戏外的靳东正在看着他，一样沦陷至深的戏码，一样求不得的结局。只是戏里靳明宇会在下一场来抱他，戏外的靳东却永远不会。 

这条拍了像是有一个世纪那么长，靳东喊停的时候王凯几乎是把自己摔进缸底去，溅起好大水花，他仰着头定定盯着天花板沉默地喘匀了，鼻子一痒打了个喷嚏。 

靳东转身出去把机器放外头，给他拿了条浴巾进来:“你赶紧出来，别感冒了，我去给你拿衣服。” 

王凯慢半拍地从缸里撑出半截来，把自己搭在缸边揉了揉鼻子:“这条够用了？要不要再来一条。” 

靳东又想打他又想揉他，过去把浴巾盖在他 湿漉漉的脑袋上:“来什么来，你赶紧的先擦擦。” 

王凯在水里泡了半晚上，出来的时候眼睛都是红的，靳东意外地没先走，坐在套间外头和李雪说话，看他出来了就站起来，还随手给他把领子后头没折好的地方翻了出来:“走吧，一块儿回去？” 

他俩一块儿从电梯上去，沿着铺了地毯的走廊走一段，王凯从牛仔裤口袋里摸出房卡，靳东站在后面，看着他转过来，站在门里未开灯的黑暗和门外走廊的灯光交界处，眼睛亮晶晶的像是会说话。 

靳东抬了抬下巴，示意他关门自己就走了，王凯却靠着门框，要等他先走。 

靳东背转了身回头就走，门板在背后咔哒一声合上了，王凯反身靠在门上喘气，喉咙口的酸胀涌上来，他闭着眼睛才能忍得住不让自个儿太失控。 

门外的锁被人压了一下，接着敲门声就像踩着不堪重负的心跳一样，狂乱地响了起来。

十二、有生之年狭路相逢，终不能幸免

心脏因为巨大的敲门声像是承受不住压力，有气压不断压下来，心跳剧烈搏动得就要从口腔里泵出来，鼓膜里全是敲门声的放大，王凯遽然转身拧开了门。

靳东就站在门口，背对着走廊里的灯光，一个很高的影子，他迈进门里的时候就抱住了王凯的腰，然后搂着他转了个身，抬腿顶上门，把王凯压在门上。

房子里是黑的，但是他们能互相看到对方，靳东清楚地看到王凯眼睛里自己的倒像，他的眼睛在说话，一眨不眨的，靳东从胸腔里沉沉地叹出来，说你再这样看着我，我就忍不住要亲你了。

嘴唇互相触碰的时候像是神智有灵，头顶为之发酥麻痹，舌头缠在一起，恨不得卷舐吸食拆吃入腹，鼻尖也碰着了，互相挨蹭着，闻到对方最浓烈的气息，荷尔蒙喷涌出来的时候简直窒息眩晕。靳东搂着王凯几乎把他揉进自己心口里去，他把王凯的下巴托起来亲他的脖子，重重吮咬着他刚才掌镜拍过特写的所有地方，王凯的锁骨旁边有一颗痣，他的手从下巴滑下来，拇指碾着锁骨和肩膀，握着胳膊往下，摸到手的时候指尖用力推平了掌心，十指交缠着紧扣在一起。

王凯今天本来就情绪不稳，这会儿死死靠在门板上，想挣扎又根本舍不得，他哽咽得几乎分不清是喘得太厉害还是快要哭了，靳东压着他就浑身发软，唯独两腿中间的反应诚实得要命，他试探着抬手抱了靳东一下，确定这是个大活人之后就整个离开门板扑过去了，他抱着靳东的脖子俩人在地上跌撞着转了几圈，边亲着边倒在房间的床上。

靳东半跪在床上把他压在下面，膝盖卡在两腿间，王凯把腿打开缠上去，他刚拍完戏的反应还没完全下去，被靳东顶在腿间立刻硬了个彻底，几乎是抬着腰往靳东膝盖上蹭。

靳东喘着压在他身上狠狠亲了一口，隔着牛仔裤手劲儿挺大地在鼓起的地方揉:“刚才没弄出来，难受吧。”

王凯被他撩得要疯，靳东这几下重的揉得他手臂都没撑住，整个人上半身摔在床里，仰着脖子“啊——”地叫了出来，这一声叫得欲望高涨神魂俱醉，声音又哑又酥，渴极了的叫法儿。

靳东把他的白T下摆推到胸口，胸膛随着呼吸和抚摸的频率大幅度起伏着，他平时被摸一下都笑半天，靳东用嘴唇从胸口往下亲的时候他却真像快要哭了，所有的幻想都成了滚烫的触抚，所有藏在眼睛里的话语都在这个晚上成了真。靳东压着他把衣服脱个干净，远远地扔到床下去，在地板上发出轻微的落地声，王凯却软得不行，手指按在他哥裤腰上解了半天都没把腰带摁开，转下去在裆上胡乱摸着用力一拉，拉链刷地被拽了下来。

靳东喘着骂了一句，手伸进他内裤里去包着，腺液从顶端一股股涌出来，手心里湿得一塌糊涂，靳东的声音就在他耳朵边上吹气，说王凯你个小王八蛋，不会慢点儿，把我夹着了怎么办！

怎么慢，慢不下来。

王凯挺着腰把自己往靳东手心里送，房间昏暗得只能看出个对方轮廓，靳东却能想到王凯那腰是怎么拧着让自己弄他。他们这半个月来每天都呆在一起，靳东却觉得自己很想他，越来越想，即使在戏里演到肌肤之亲的时候，物理距离已经缩短为零，精神却恪守防线，不可越一步雷池。

他们终究迈过禁区了，已经是动情太久，哪还怕假戏真做。

第一次做，用的也是戏里第一次的体位，王凯跪都跪不住，就想扭过头去看靳东。靳东忍不住觉得难怪戏里靳明宇搞了一次就还要有第二次，被这圆圆眼睛脉脉含情地看着太他妈要命了。他进去得不算快，动作也温柔，王凯却遭不住了，生理上被填满的胀满酸疼感都在其次，更多的快感都是心理上的，他只要想到现在是谁在操他，血流就忍不住一阵阵往下身涌，烧得口干舌燥，嘴唇微张着，舌头不停地在下唇上舔。

靳东搂着他的腰往自己怀里抱一把，他的东西插在里面，饱涨地将身下的人全部填满，王凯趴在下面又疼又爽地哼，身下的床单拖出一道道水迹，靳东缠上来从后面扳着他的脸亲他，刚开始还是试探地抽送，后面就一下下不遗余力地加重，速度不快，但操得极深，他把手伸到王凯肚子底下，只是攥紧了阴茎根部，王凯就嘶哑黏腻地叫了一声，阴茎在他手里剧烈弹动着射了，精液多且浓稠，粘连着沾了靳东一手，后面收缩绞夹着。靳东被他吸裹得忍不住要禽兽，扶着他的胯深而狠地把自己送进去，拔出来一点又再次干得更深，王凯没有什么缓冲时间，在高潮仿佛濒死的眩晕余韵里被他操得一下下发抖，手指痉挛地按着他的胸口想让他轻一点，又不太舍得的样子。

王凯其实是个相当有主导意识的人，靳东甚至知道，如果他今天没有回头来敲这个门，王凯也绝不会主动来戳破这层纸。

靳东压在他身上又爱又恨地咬他，牙齿合在皮肤上又变成了吸吮，王凯被他抱得很紧，整个人沉在汗水和精液气息的头晕目眩里，身体内外都像被高热灼伤，他不知道自己什么时候又射了一次，前后都有精液流出来。

靳东喘息着把吻印在他耳朵上，伸手去开床头灯，一按开关没动静，外头突然有脚步声，剧务的声音在外头响起来的同时敲了三下门:“凯哥，睡了吗？这边楼层停电了，一会儿就来，不要紧吧！”

十三、紫微星流过

王明没想到靳明宇没有打电话让他接，自己就回来了，他在外面看了很久，在黑暗中听里面传出的哽咽和水声，每一下都撩拨着靳明宇强悍而敏感的神经，他的手不动声色地搭在凉硬的金属门把手上，无声地攥紧，在王明把自己摔进浴缸里射出来的同时，推开了门并且按亮了墙壁上的开关。

王明浑身是水，高潮的瞬间浴室亮起来，他看到靳明宇的时候，手指紧紧攥着自己的根部，射得凶猛异常，这种被靳明宇偷窥带来的兴奋和背德感让他腿根痉挛，挂在浴缸边的小腿紧绷，脚趾蜷缩着把自己的上半身摔进浴缸里，水流淹没了他，也吞食他知悉一切的绝望。

靳明宇蛰伏了上半场，他的目的简单明确，脱掉衣服迈进浴缸里，顺便放掉了所有的水，把王明翻过来背对着他跪好，热腾腾地把自己送进去。

王明跪着被从后面侵入，被顶到的时候几乎立刻二次勃【和谐】起充血，他此时甚至感激靳明宇喜欢背入，如果现在看到他的脸，他会忍不住把所有的事情说出来，会让他不要回国。

一周后他们终而降落在杀机四伏的故土，王明的卧底任务差不多已经完成了，局里也跟他联络过，让他适时撤出。

王明没有特别着急，而是等了一段时日。靳明宇的父亲还在双规期间，但是靳明宇并不担心，甚至打算动用一些上层关系把父亲保出来。虽然他和父亲关系一直不睦，但只是查他父亲，从根本上是查不出什么问题的。

王明收到靳明宇让人给他送来的公寓钥匙时，他正在斟酌着写辞职报告。钥匙装在信封里，等他拆开看的时候，人已经走了，王明不得不自己到靳明宇办公室去。

靳明宇坐在那张大办公桌后面，穿套装的漂亮女秘书正在给他泡茶，王明把信封袋放在茶几上，对女秘书说，你去忙吧，我来就行了。

靳明宇笑着抬头看了他一眼，放下笔活动了一下手指，往后靠进高背转椅里。

女秘书出去了，王明垂着眼泡好了茶，拿着信封袋放在靳明宇桌子上，三根手指压在上面，往前推了推。

靳明宇把左腿的脚腕架在另一边膝盖上很悠闲地转了转，随手把那个信封袋够过来，边撕开封口把钥匙倒出来，边对王明笑:“地段和楼层很不错的，都不说去看看，就还给我啦？”

王明喉咙像是被堵着了，他清了清嗓子道:“靳总，我其实是想，过一段时间把手头的工作交接好，就来跟您辞职的，所以这个我不能收。”

靳明宇低头想了想，从王明的角度看过去，他入鬓的眉宇和上扬的锋利眼角都带着一种幽沉的阴郁，眉心即使不刻意蹙起，也有习惯性的皱痕。他抬头看着王明笑一笑，拿着钥匙站起来绕过办公桌，自然地靠在桌子上搂过王明的腰，手绕在后面撑开他臀部的口袋，让钥匙轻轻落在里面，嘴唇在他鬓角印了一口。

“我之前怎么说的来着，你们这些年轻人，总想着跳槽，你看看，回头就让我给说中了。”说着一拍王明的口袋，感觉到他臀部的紧绷，满意地松开了他:“辞职报告交上来我不会批。你要是觉得这段时间跟着我出差辛苦，可以让你放一段时间假，从现在开始。”

王明提前下了班，他几乎是混沌地开着车停在靳明宇送给他的公寓楼下。

他觉得自己需要睡一觉，事实上从美国回来以后他几乎都在失眠，睡着就做梦，梦里永远只有两个结局，他弄死了靳明宇或者靳明宇弄死了他。

睡眠不好，都是贵人的矫情毛病，他想，也许是被靳明宇传染了。

但是他在公寓的主卧里睡了个挺不错的觉，大概两三个小时左右，醒来的时候外面天已经黑了。

客厅里灯是亮的，靳明宇斜躺在沙发上，似睡非睡的，衬衫被压得出了皱褶，他还光着脚。

王明走过去碰了一下他的脚背，是凉的，他过去关上窗户，拉了窗帘，靳明宇就醒了，坐起来捏着眉头不太舒服的样子，倒是没有生气。

王明给他倒了一杯热水，又从主卧里拿了毯子盖在他腿上，用最不冒犯他的柔和语气责备道:“您打算把自己冻死在这里吗？”

靳明宇把手搭在他的腿上，另一只手晃了晃杯子，看着液体在杯子里打着小小的漩涡，用随意聊天的语气问他:“现在你跟我说说，为什么要辞职。”

王明垂下眼睛，他有很多种说辞，但他终而选择了最能打动靳明宇感情的那一种。

也是最利于案情开展的那种。

他靠过去从背后抱着靳明宇，把靳明宇的手摊开，用拇指在他中指指腹上摩挲了一下:“以前有个小孩，为了不让你走，关门的时候夹到了你的手，可能你都忘了，但是他记得。”

靳明宇有点惊讶地侧头看着他，似乎想从这个瘦削俊美的年轻男人脸上看出当年那个小包子的影子。

王明一眨不眨地看着他，眼睛又大又圆，他舔了一下嘴唇，似乎又有点不好意思，可也并没有挪开视线，就这么看着他低声道:“所以我觉得，我们现在……”

靳明宇把他压在沙发上，脸埋在他肩窝处亲他的脖子，亲着觉得不够，骨子里的那点兽性全被勾了出来，扳着下巴抬高了咬他:“你觉得什么觉得……”

他们这回用了正面位，靳明宇几乎将他干得陷进沙发里去，真皮的沙发不吸水，汗全落在皮面上，潮热又滞涩。两人做完缓了挺久的时间，靳明宇还是压着王明不肯让他起来，问他是什么时候认出自己的，又让他不要辞职，如果王明觉得在他身边不妥当，也可以划一个分公司给他。

“这样的话，万一以后哪天我破产了，也可以到你这里来住。”靳明宇撑起手臂，亲了一下他汗湿的额头。

十四、手心忽然长出，纠缠的曲线

剧务在外头敲门，里面王凯倏然清醒之下抬手就去捂靳东嘴，他刚才叫得声音哑了，倒是听起来很像睡着了被吵醒的样子:“哦没事儿，我已经睡了。”

他们第二天都是有戏的，剧务想了想觉得再去问靳东说不定也是打扰了人，在门外答应一声，举着手机按开的手电筒回去了。

他俩一张床上睡到半夜，靳东醒了，摩羯座从他那后知后觉的慢劲儿里咂摸出一点不对头来，这一点不对头的引线后面紧跟着千头万绪纷至沓来。王凯倒是真累着了，侧着身子睡得很熟，睡相也好，因为瘦，长手长腿的却不占什么地方，头微微往靳东肩膀这边偏着。

靳东摸着黑给他把温度调高一点点，毕竟剧组一个两个开工干活比鸡都早，他早晨再出去，走廊里遇到个谁都不好解释，于是又摸着黑下地捡了件衣服套上，开门回自己屋去了。这会儿电已经来了，靳东回去再脱衣服，就知道摸黑穿错，T恤是王凯的。

结果他这一折腾，后半夜也没怎么睡，在床上瞪着天花板心想还不如留下。

偏偏今天戏份还多，上午拍王明在靳明宇办公室里要求辞职，一开场是王明在秘书办公室里坐着打辞职报告。两人在场景布置的间隙打了个照面，开拍前王凯也没问他昨天什么时候走的，组里人多嘴杂，乱哄哄的很不方便。

夜晚一切脱轨的行迹都在白天渐渐归于一种心照不宣的齿序里，王凯往常拍戏保持着百分之七八十的戏内体验和百分之二十的本性，但这次的剧本不一样，如果他不投入全部的心力，他就没法把感觉保持在临界点上。他第一次觉得演员是个需要太上忘情的职业，否则一旦遇到了靳东这样的人，他怎么抵挡无数个日日夜夜，戏外的朝夕相对和戏里的日久生情。

他们下午换了拍摄地点，是靳明宇送给王明的公寓，两个人并排坐着低头玩手机，他们刚吃了饭没一会儿，正是人要困的时候，靳东觉得自己真是年纪大了，一晚上没怎么睡好就脑浆子直咣荡，剧务忙着安排场景和机位，靳东把手机扔在茶几上，揉着眼睛打了个呵欠，斜着身子就往王凯大腿上躺。

王凯有点懵，把腿放平了给他躺着，靳东眼底都有点红，屈着眼睛枕在他腿上看他:“我眯一会儿，等会好了叫我。”

王凯嗯一声接着看手机，看了一会儿把手机放在腿边上，挺自觉地给靳东揉太阳穴。

剧组进进出出的人和响动都不算少，难为靳东在混乱里还抓紧时间睡着了，期间李雪和组里的人举着手机和设备拍他俩，王凯也没动，微低着头等导演拍完了，指着自己腿上的人做口型:“开始了？那我叫人了。”

靳东起来洗了个脸被叫去补妆，外面有点阴，拉上遮光窗帘就正好是傍晚靳明宇回到公寓时候的光线。

靳东换了睡衣躺在沙发上，王凯从卧室出来去摸他的脚背。他觉得自己都快要当真了，戏里王明不明白不让他辞职送给他公寓的靳明宇，戏外他也不明白昨天去而复返和他干到床上半夜又走了的靳东，本色情绪几乎是立刻被调度起来。

“现在跟我说说，为什么要辞职？”靳东接过他倒的水，看着杯子里摇晃的漩涡，非常靳明宇式的不动声色。

王凯靠过去从后面抱着他，用手指摩挲他的指节，在他耳边低低的说话，声音很有点怀旧的意思，也很甜，王明辞职的理由有很多种，他选择最挑动靳明宇神经的那一种。

如果有一天靳东也需要他这样解释，他大概会选最符合标准答案的那一个。

演戏演迷了，对不起啊东哥。

他被压在沙发上，承着靳东压下来的、几乎意乱情迷的亲吻和眼神，如果他有假想敌，那么情敌就是戏里的自己。

他们下了这场，李雪坐在监视器后头还夸了一下，说这场情绪就特别对了，很到位。

几个人本来都说约着出去吃，王凯看了看表，走到窗前把窗帘拉开瞧了一下，说外面下雨了诶。

靳东靠在沙发背上滑开手机屏幕也看了看时间，说那就不出去了，叫了让送过来就行。又隔着几道人来人往的看着王凯说，到我那边儿去？咱们喝一点。

他俩等吃的送过来，拿着一起回了房间，王凯还在自己房间拿了个开瓶器，靳东坐在沙发上倒酒，他随手翻靳东的剧本看里面的标注，剧本里夹着碟片，王凯拿出来在人面前晃晃：“东哥，你没看呀，都没拆封？”

靳东把两个杯子倒上，端一个递给他，挑了挑眉说对，这次是没看呢，以前隐约扫过几眼，看得不真。我毕业那会儿演出的那个剧，人艺当时也在演嘛，我怕受到别人的影响，也是没去看。

王凯想了想，把碟片拆了，站起来打开屋里的电视，把碟塞进去，又回头来坐在他旁边笑道：“那我陪你看一遍吧……嗯，你陪我看也行，反正今天下雨，又出不去。”

电视里片子开始放映，两个人都没再出声，王凯垂着眼点了根烟，吸了几口又摁灭在烟灰缸里。

“你可能不相信，我可真喜欢你的。”

“你可别招我哭了，你可能不知道，我也真喜欢你。”

靳东能感觉到王凯转过脸来，在荧幕的微光里看着他。他知道很多人说过王凯和刘烨长得像，他俩也确实合作演过兄弟，但十年前的刘烨和现在的王凯真的不一样，电视里蓝宇也是双眼皮，眼睛很大，几乎是有点哽咽地撇开了头，手指抵在鼻尖上。他身边坐着的王凯，却睁着那双漆黑滚圆的眼睛，一眨不眨地看着他。

昏暗的灯光中，陈捍东和蓝宇分手两年后，离了婚，再次走到了一起。

“那时候我怎么会放你走的？……”

“真想抱抱你。”

靳东捏着眉心盯电视，他仰头把杯子里剩下的酒全部喝干，把坐在身边的王凯狠狠抱进自己怀里。

十五、来不及说再见

王明去局里报道完毕后，局里又给他放了假，是基于他卧底任务完成成功，情报提供准确的嘉奖，案情基本上也已经确立了，后续也没什么需要他跟进的。 

靳明宇送给他的公寓他自然也没有再去过， 他对靳明宇的说辞是想出去旅游，靳明宇在电话里听了似乎还挺高兴，让他在外面玩的开心些，有什么需要安排的地方就打电话给他。 

在王明休假期间，靳明宇的势力和权力正在悄悄地被瓦解，靳明宇的干爹终究被隔离审查，拔出萝卜带出泥地牵扯出了这位在当地龙头企业做董事长的干儿子，靳明宇帮高官们洗钱的路径被查出，也有人提供了他和美国黑手党来往交易的证据。 

大势已去。 

靳明宇心里有事的时候总喜欢一个人开着车到寺里去，他不信鬼神之说，也不信对哪尊神明祈祷会给他的人生带来幸运，但他喜欢寺里的清净。 他踩着落叶拾阶而下的时候，给王明打了个电话，问王明在外面玩的好不好。 

王明那边听起来挺安静的，顿了一下说挺好的，又问靳明宇那边怎么样，是不是很忙。 

靳明宇笑了一下，鞋底轻轻碾着台阶上的叶子:“我哪儿有什么好不好的，一大摊子事儿，你在的话我还能轻松些，偷一下懒。” 

王明也笑了起来，很温柔地答应了他:“那我很快就回去。” 

靳明宇满意，挂掉了电话准备开车回市里。 王明一直拿着手机听了一会儿挂断的盲音，他觉得靳明宇说话的感觉跟平常不一样，不知道他是不是听错了，但是这事经不起琢磨，王明心底有一种不祥的预感涌上来。他镇定了一下，到厨房倒了杯水一口口喝完，这种失措的焦虑感没有缓和，他打开窗户朝外面看去，楼下有几个小孩在做游戏，老人牵着宠物缓缓地散步。 

王明抓起外套锁门跑了出去。 他站在马路边左右相望了一下，直接拦了辆车去局里。

到了局里王明径直到他们科室办公室敲门，里面一个人都没有。他在值班室找到一个警校新毕业的小年轻，抓着人问他刘处呢，办公室的人呢？ 

小警察被分配来的时候王明已经被派出去到靳明宇身边卧底了，小警察不认识他，王明又穿着便衣，这会儿也懒得跟小警察废话，说你新来的吧，掏出证件拍在桌子上。 

小警察忙站起来，说刘处上午就接到逮捕令，带着他们抓人去了，已经走了挺久，抓的人是本市大鳄，叫什么靳明宇？ 

他话音还没落，王明已经跑到走廊口下楼了。 

靳明宇回程路上就觉得有车跟着自己，三四辆，他笑了笑，一直开到集团大楼下，他坐专用电梯直上22楼，进了办公室坐下，慢慢抽了一支烟，眼神落在地毯上的某一处，像是看到了有一个下着暴雨的晚上，王明就裸着身体跪在那里，被他从后面进入侵犯。 

他在这个世界上已经没什么挂碍了，他这样聪明的人，钱来得也容易，但有些东西，他原本以为，在他一无所有的时候就不曾拥有，成为一方巨富的时候也没有买到过。 

二十年前和二十年后出现的王明，都是他人生里一个最大的意外，一个说不上是好是坏的意外。 

但是那年轻男人对他露出笑容的时候，是那样阳光灿烂，清透甜蜜的，靳明宇感觉这样似乎也还不错。 

警车已经停在楼下，警察们下车进了公司前台大厅。 靳明宇打开办公室所有的窗户，大风从窗户里倒灌进来，吹起桌上的纸张。他站在22楼朝外面看去，天空阴沉沉的，万米高空搅动着漩涡状的翳云，像一个巨大的黑洞。 

警察们走进靳明宇的办公室，刘处向他出示了逮捕证。 靳明宇坐在办公桌后面，抬起手搭在抽屉拉锁上。立刻有警察喝止让他别动。 

靳明宇笑了一下，抬手拉开了抽屉，把手伸了进去，刘处见状拔出手枪开枪警示，碰一声枪响震动了整个楼层。 

王明打车到到靳明宇公司楼下时几乎是进不去的，警车和救护车尖锐的鸣笛声一起报响时极其刺耳，王明关门下地的时候觉得自己腿软了一下，往前踉跄了几步，然后一抬眼他就看到了，在昏沉的暮色中，靳明宇躺在担架上被医护人员抬了出来，血流得到处都是，半边担架几乎淋透了。 

王明看着靳明宇被抬上救护车，在车门要关上的瞬间突然豹子一样扑上去，他穿着便装，现场又很混乱，医护人员忙着处理靳明宇，当他是警察也没有多问。 

救护车尖锐地鸣笛着一路开往医院，王明从进公司以来从没见过靳明宇受伤，靳明宇把自己保护得很好，除了六岁那年他让靳明宇流了血。 

靳明宇的血小板低，刘处那一枪子弹打出后跳弹射进了靳明宇的腹部，几个人冲过去一看，抽屉里只有一包烟和火机。 靳明宇身份特殊，毕竟还是上头的人，他们只负责逮捕，但是人若是出了事那就是另一番麻烦了，赶紧叫了救护车把人抬上担架往医院送。 

靳明宇满身是血，医护人员根本止不住他伤口的血，流得太快了，他在车子颠簸中有短暂的清醒，他看到了王明。 王明的哽咽都在嗓子里，根本忍不住的低声噎着，痛楚极了的表情，呜咽着叫他明宇哥。 

靳明宇对他笑了一下，他没法出声，讲出的话全在嘴唇上嗫嚅，王明侧耳过去听，靳明宇的嘴唇触到了他的耳朵，那么烫，又那么凉。 

靳明宇轻声道:“别哭了，你还挺幸运的，我要是不死，我们俩的这点儿事，早晚都得被写进去。”他试着动了动指尖，似乎想抬手摸一下王明的脸，可是最终也没有抬起来。 

在被送入急救之前，靳明宇就已经因为流血过多停止了心跳和呼吸，他附在王明耳边说了他在这个世界上的最后一句话，王明是他在这个世界上看到的最后一个人。

靳明宇很满意。

 

十六、懂事之前，情动以后，长不过一天

王凯被靳东狠狠揉在怀里，他的下颌压在靳东肩膀上，靳东呼吸声近在耳边，很重很沉，电影还在继续放着，背景音乐是一首很老的情歌。

靳东的手机在茶几上响起来，王凯轻轻拍了拍他后背，靳东捏着眉心去接，是导演的电话，叫他们下来补拍镜头，最开头王明冒着雨去靳明宇公司的那场外景。

靳东听了挺不乐意的，这么大雨他倒是坐在办公室里的，王凯就合该出去被淋。他跟人好上以后平常可以不显山不露水，人都奔四张了再秀也不合适，但关键时候护短得很。王凯做着口型问他他也不理，一手拿电话一手攥着人手腕子。弄得李雪在电话里急，跟他提了个大声儿的:“现在不拍什么时候拍你就说？！”

那边一大声王凯倒是听见了，给靳东又打手势又做口型的:不就是导儿加戏嘛，别生气别生气。

靳东挂了电话扔在一边，指了指王凯哼一声，站起来穿衣服:“就你逞能，我这是给你求情呢，要加的可都是你的戏。”

王凯帮他把电视关了，没喝完的酒收拾好，低声笑道:“没事儿，大夏天的也没多冷，我们拍知青那会儿，那才叫受罪呢。”

他们果然在大雨里头折腾了快半晚上，王凯打着伞在雨里走位拦车，下车继续被淋，工作人员都穿着雨衣雨鞋或者在车里，但是王明为了追求狼狈的效果，等这场过了的时候王凯几乎浑身没有一处不湿的。

大家都站在大楼宽阔的檐下面，王凯被人打着伞送上来避着的时候，雨势才稍微小了一些，已经凌晨三点了。

王凯站在檐下拧衣服下摆的水，边拧还边跺脚，靳东手臂上搭着大块的浴巾，皱着眉给他兜头披上揉了揉头发，王凯湿漉漉的从浴巾里裹着探出头来，他前额的头发还竖在浴巾外面，表情和眼神都像某种动物。靳东被他那眼神闪了一下，忍不住就笑了，说你自己擦，我去给你倒点热水。

王凯喝了水，又补了一条王明和头儿在屋檐下的接头电话，这场大雨戏才算磕磕绊绊的拍完了。

夜戏收工雨也差不多停了，王凯要回自己屋里靳东没让，王凯就在他房间里洗了个澡，干净蓬松地躺进被子里去，他精神太紧绷松懈不下来，反而睡不着，靳东简单地冲了一下出来，怕他着凉了，又给他倒了杯酒。

他们没关灯，在细雨声喧的凌晨五点前，最浓烈的黑夜里分着喝了一杯酒，皮肤上是同一种沐浴露味道，他们一直在说话，说了在学校的时候，拍琅琊榜和伪装者的时候，每句话都在暗示着什么，每句话都与真正的主题擦边而过。

话都尽了，剩下的全是不能宣之于口的意马心猿，神魂颠倒。

王凯撑起来想再下去倒一杯，不知道是需要借酒盖脸还是借酒助眠，靳东握着他肩膀把他扳下来搂住，不让他离开自己的视线，叫他的名字，王凯。

王凯，戏是假的，但我是真的。

王凯用黑漆漆的眼睛看着他，一眨不眨的，然后靠过去亲他，修长的大腿裹上他的，在亲吻的间隙里喘着回答他，我知道。

这是一个阴天的早晨，房间里拉着遮光窗帘就像黑夜一样，他们一上午都在床上纠缠着，像茂盛热带雨林里的两只野兽，只是闻着对方身上的汗味儿都能欲情勃发，可这还不够，手掌揉按过胸前和小腹，下滑到腹股沟时膝盖便愉悦地蜷缩。撞进去被填满却毫不餍足，王凯被靳东推挤着后背碰到床头，床头的酒杯在摇撼中落下来滚在地毯上，没人去管。靳东一旦把话说明白了姿态就极其霸占，要亲要抱要操，要不停证明。王凯觉得自己在极乐里发泄过后，浑身热得要烧着，迷迷糊糊地感觉靳东把自己撤出来，套子扔进垃圾桶，扯了纸巾给他擦，伏在他身上吻他的嘴唇和额头。

嘴唇贴上来在额头上一贴，靳东就知道这还是给淋得发烧了。 王凯自己倒没觉得有什么，卷着被子一条腿挂在上面，颧骨透着点不正常的红，不知道是情事刚过还是烧的，眼神又湿又软，哑着嗓子说没事东哥，我睡一觉就好了。

靳东摸了摸他的额头，摆摆手让他睡觉，自己到外面打电话给助理让买点退烧药，打包吃的和咸粥上来。

王凯在睡觉的间隙被靳东叫醒了一次，吃了粥吃了药，接着睡倒。靳东补了两三个小时觉就起来了，他下午的戏比王凯多一场，也没多少时间可休，提前到片场化妆去了。

王凯一直睡到助理打电话叫他去片场，他今天是外景，戏份就是从靳明宇被警察跳弹打中，担架抬出来王明正好在楼下撞到的那场。

靳东拍完了室内，服装来给他穿着一身血迹的衣服，又补了一下脸上的血痕，他坐担架上的时候还在跟人笑，说哎呀这可算是领了便当，可以杀青了，然后往担架上一躺，随时准备开拍就做气息奄奄状。

王凯楼下跟着救护车警车一起等开拍，他烧还没退，天又闷热，站久了出一身虚汗，渗在灰色T恤的后背上，他看到靳东被担架抬出来。他突然想起来在几个月前靳东在新疆摔了腿，他在云南炽热的阳光下觉得心脏揪紧，爱念猝不及防在青天白日得以昭彰，无所遁形。

现在戏里的王明是不是也是一样的心情。

王凯脖子上全是冷汗，在救护车门关上之前突然蹬地发力，扳着车门窜上去。

车里有空调，但拍摄人多，看着就闷热。王凯额头上的汗一滴滴砸下来，和靳东脸上的血浆混在一起，他在高烧里觉得自己是王明，又并不全是。他狠狠攥着靳东的手，掌心是不正常的高热，靳东浑身是血，躺在担架上嘴唇微微颤着，将嘴唇压在王凯耳朵上说台词。

我要是不死，我俩的这点事儿，迟早要被写进去。

他俩确实有事儿，戏里台词穿透戏外现实一语成谶。王凯捧着靳东的手，额头贴着他手背，靳东觉得他的额头烫得惊人，还有什么滚烫的液体不断地滴在手背上。

真他妈心疼。

十七、已经远离我，一光年

报道靳明宇被捕后袭警自裁和集团上层纷纷落马的新闻在网络媒体上铺天盖地了一时，网民和普罗大众一样都是局外人，立足于制高点而言语刻薄。靳明宇案也掀起了像无数贪官落马之后的任何一场狂欢，虽然舆论胜利和既得利益不属于他们之中的任何一个人。

然而过了一段时间后，靳明宇案又被各种各样的娱乐新闻覆盖，网络和现实又会掀起另一场骚动与风波，人们的关注点永远如此密集，以至于他们是如此健忘。

那天夜里王明从医院回家，他浑身都是靳明宇的血，靳明宇被送进急救后就再没出来过，医生出来说流血过多，心跳在路上就停了，警车跟在救护车后面来的，重案组的人还没到，听到这话的只有站在外面的王明。

医生知道他是警察，语气非常公事公办，王明对着医生点了下头，转身走了。他背转身的时候使劲吞咽了一下，觉得鼻腔和嘴里全是血腥味儿。

靳明宇的血，靳明宇的味道。

他六岁的时候就想找到靳明宇，在他心里只有警察能办得到，他当了警察；二十六岁的时候他站在靳明宇面前，用律法的正义杀死了他，国家机器是个巨大而冷酷的黑洞，靳明宇不能是情人，而是罪犯，他自己不能是王明，只能是个警察。

靳明宇死了，死在他怀里，他的手上和身上沾满了初恋情人的血。

可是他依然只能是个警察。

王明在第二天写完了案情报告，像一个局外人一样总结了靳明宇案里自己的工作情况。之后的半个月里他还像从前那样上班出勤，重案组的日常也没有那么多重案可查，大部分时候还是相对放松的。

但是王明知道自己有一些地方不对劲。

他晚上本来有些失眠，是跟着靳明宇的时候落下的，警察不能喝太多酒，他开始是有所控制的，但是慢慢地他就控制不住自己了，因为夜晚极度清醒，只有喝得完全醉了，才能闭上眼睛。

酒精不能换来安眠，半个月过后他终于从最初的自我麻痹中清醒过来，知道靳明宇真的已经死了。

他被恶梦和失眠交替折磨，在一个无眠的半夜里离开家，住进了靳明宇送给他的公寓。

一个月后，王明向局里提出辞职。

他开始在睡眠里频繁梦到靳明宇，在梦境无序的回廊里，时间和空间都是扭曲，时而是小时候，时而是王明去公司应聘的第一天，时而又在董事长办公室，在美国，在床上，在救护车里。

浑身是血，对他微笑。

他从前跟着头儿出任务不是没有击毙过犯人，一枪爆头，手稳得很。但现在那些人全回来了，毫无障碍地穿过他的家门，脑瓢还保持着被子弹轰开了半个的形状，满脸白的红的鲜血脑浆，成块状滴落在他脸上。

王明跌跌撞撞地下床，在洗手台边干呕了半天，却什么都没吐出来，不知道只是醉了还是看到了什么东西。洗手池的龙头开着，自来水哗哗地往外流，水池逐渐满溢出来，哗啦啦地流在地下。

王明扳着洗手台想站起来，但是腿软得根本撑不住他，手心一滑没有抓住洗手台，重重地栽倒在地上。他躺在满地冷水中面无表情，仿佛感受不到任何疼痛，他的眼睛看起来像是在哭，却没有流出眼泪。

他不知道在地上躺了多久，也不知道自己是清醒还是昏迷，再有力气站起来的时候，他就又跌撞地蜷进床里去，当他从噩梦中再次遽然惊醒的时候，行动先于意识地抓起床头的台灯奋力扔向对面，一切幻象和带血的眼睛都消失了，卧室衣柜的镜子如水银泄地，玻璃渣甚至弹出来割破了王明的脸。

王明紧紧盯着穿衣镜后露出来的柜子，仿佛有什么东西能吸引他终于聚焦的眼神，那里是一个装修成博古架的暗格，里面只有一个盒子。

盛着一支史密斯威森左轮。

王明踩着满地碎玻璃把盒子从柜子里掏出来，打开看了一眼，突然奇异地安静下来，他甚至对着满地玻璃里映出来的自己笑了一下，然后抱着盒子爬上床，这一次他很快地睡着了，什么都没有梦到，像是又回到了无忧无虑的小时候，妈妈还年轻，爸爸也没有因为事故而殉职。

他又看到了靳明宇，他们挨得很近，他在帮靳明宇扣左手扣不上的袖口，英俊的男人搂着他的腰，满意地在他耳垂上印了一个吻。

“嗨，小孩儿，你看不住我的，我要走啦。”似乎是少年靳明宇清朗桀骜的声线。 又似乎是现在的靳明宇带着气声的低沉音色:“你去哪儿了……”

……

王明在清晨刺眼的阳光里醒来，他爬起来去了洗手间，拖干了地面的水，回到卧室里扫了地，他甚至还记得洗漱了一下，只是没找到剃须刀，下巴和上唇都冒着青茬。

他坐在客厅沙发上，掰开史密斯威森的弹仓看了看，里面只有一发子弹，大口径左轮的子弹大得像散弹，王明丝毫不怀疑子弹从口腔里打进去能轰掉半边脑袋，就像海明威一样。

王明重新合上了弹仓，他的手很稳，没有一点颤抖，他有一双很漂亮的手，靳明宇很喜欢，多次表示他应该去学钢琴。他握着枪，咔嚓一声推枪上膛，手背的骨节和青筋随着握紧的力度微微凸起来。

他仿佛看到了悬挂在半空中的，是一轮漩涡状的、黑色的太阳。

十八、留不住，算不出流年

直到在救护车里这条拍过了，王凯都没缓过来，他捂着眼蜷在车厢角落里，喉咙里极力忍着哽咽而格格作响，靳东从平床上坐起来，脱了带血的外套。王凯把手从脸上拿下来看着他，靳东知道他还在发烧，又使劲眨眼睛，像是隐形没带好，眼底全是红的，开口说话声音也比平常黏哑，低低地说，东哥我下去抽个烟。

靳东皱起眉头拽住他，说你听听你这嗓子，不想要了是吧，还抽烟？

王凯被他拉住索性挨着他坐下，车里现在就他们两个人，平常靳东说他他不怕，还能逗回去，生了病却乖得要死，他头上都是汗，热烘烘地拿额头在靳东肩膀上蹭一下，瓮声瓮气的:“好，行，哥你说得对。”

靳东扳着他的肩膀往自己这边带，用嘴唇去贴他的额头，像是在测体温，更多的是吻了他，然后低头看了看人，说今天我杀青了，晚上肯定他们有局，你就别来了，回去好好吃药睡觉吧。

王凯问他杀青之后的安排，靳东说明天有个通告，你这儿最后一场拍完了我大概也刚好完事。

到了夜里侯鸿亮攒局请剧组，王凯果然没来，但是他生物钟卡得太好，睡得早也醒得早，醒来时自觉好些了，高烧退成了低烧。他洗漱完想和靳东打个招呼再去剧组，去隔壁敲门却已经没人了。

这感觉说不上失落，却并不是很好，就像戏里王明突然发现，靳明宇已经从自己的生活里消失了一样。

王凯知道自己入戏了，他的感情管不住理智，理智仿佛不听命于他的大脑，而像是飘浮在半空中注视着他。

最后一场王明的单人戏拍得大概是入组以来最难的一场，导演和工作人员都发现王凯不是进入不了状态，而且太进状态了，不像是靳明宇那个虚构人物不在了，而像是靳东这个人在他怀里死去过一样。

拍到这份上，李雪心里大概也就了然了，不说能完全知道也猜了个八九不离十，《蓝宇》拍完后的效应在那儿摆着，在十年后上演了又一次的重蹈覆辙。

王凯头发湿淋淋地支棱着，躺在浴室的地板上，他的眼睛很大，眼珠子黑漆漆的，躺在地下倒对着镜头。

靳东通告完了又赶回来看王凯，李雪背着手站在屋外的监视器后面，靳东还穿着正装，掩在李雪身后看监视器里躺在水中的人。

李雪还当是剧组工作人员，回头看一眼:“……老靳你这么快回来了？”

靳东看着浴室里的水渐渐漫出来，哗啦啦地流到地上，王凯扳着洗手台想站起来，又哐地摔倒在地，直挺挺地躺着，眼睛里已经完全没了神，似哭非哭的，绝望得像两个窟窿。

靳东看着他那眼睛，觉得喉咙口一阵阵发紧，他拧开一瓶水喝了一口，喝得很慢，含在嘴里一点点往下咽着，喉结一直在动。王凯那表情看得他疼极了，但他不愿意不看，把瓶子放在一边问李雪:“他烧退了没有，你就让他这么在水里泡着，这条还不能过？”

李雪看了他一眼:“要不然一会儿这条完了你进去看看？”

靳东想了想，说我还是不进去了，他见到我铁定得出戏，诈尸啊这是。

李雪抬手把他划拉开:“不进去啊，那就站远点。”

电影的最后镜头特写定格在王凯那双漂亮的手上，握着大口径的左轮手枪咔嚓上膛，代表这部电影一切意义上的结局。

王凯在里面缓了好一会儿，助理给他擦干头发披了衣服出来，他一眼看到了靳东就不走了，后背靠在墙上怔怔地盯着他看。

靳东不避人，过去呼噜了一把脑袋，觉得头发还潮着，就对着王凯抿嘴笑:“怎么，还没出戏呢？拍完了高兴点，晚上想吃什么。”

王凯搓了搓脸，推着两边脸颊让嘴角看起来是往上提的，讲话鼻音还是很重:“出不来了，也不想出来了。”

靳东笑了笑，打电话让助理定桌子，另一只手搭在王凯肩膀上对李雪打个招呼，搂着王凯往外走。

他带着王凯出来吃喝散心，名义上是请了全组的人，他俩让助理开车先走，倒是把李雪扔在片场，李雪转头给侯鸿亮去个电话，先问小王杀青，老靳请客，来吗？

侯总那头问地址，李雪看着没关的监视器里王凯的表情，感触颇深地随口感慨:“斯坦尼体系的拍片就是比较容易出事。”

侯鸿亮很莫名:“你说什么？”

李雪恍然:“噢，我什么也没说。”

然而老板之所以是老板，侯制片的过人之处自然非旁人能及，他忙完了手头的事，去的有点晚，去之前先给靳东打了个电话。

饭店这边已经喝上了，王凯坐在车里是蔫的，菜上来了也看着没什么胃口，靳东这回早早把人拽在自个儿旁边坐着，故而不存在隔着几个人不方便他们交头接耳的问题，于是今儿晚上的局，几乎分成两拨，其他人在聊天，他们俩在交头接耳。

王凯喝了几杯慢慢顺了过来，人也话多活泼了，靳东正给他盛了碗汤，桌上的手机突然响了，他左手把汤碗给王凯，看到是侯鸿亮就右手去划拉屏幕。

侯总慢条斯理的听不出来什么，说我快到了，哪个包厢，不过你先出来一下，我有点事情问你。

靳东挂了电话想了想，站起来在王凯肩上一拍，往门外使了个眼色，王凯正低着头喝汤，抬头看着他把汤咽下去，拿起纸巾一抹嘴扔在桌上，也站起来跟着靳东往门外走。

王凯喝得有点多，他喝多了很好玩，据他自己说会讲英语但是至今没人验证，被验证的是喜欢到处搂着人拍照然后发微博，跟靳东出来当然拍了也不能发，他们包厢在拐角处，好处是只要不进这包厢就没人走这道，王凯晃出来的时候靳东还回身扶了他一把，谁知他转手推着靳东抵在墙上，醉醺醺地搂住就亲。

 

十九、那一年，让一生改变

王凯推着靳东靠在墙上，两只胳膊搂着他脖子亲上去，王凯亲吻的表情很甜，上节目亲带着马头的女主持yoma，拍综艺亲白鲸，得了个铃铛都要捧在手里亲一口，他就带着这种得了好东西的甜蜜表情捧着靳东的脸吻他，靳东笑着低声骂了一句，搂住他保持了平衡，王凯也边亲边笑，胳膊吊着靳东的脖子，几乎要挂到他身上去。

靳东低下头用额头抵着他，觉得温度倒是降下来不发烧了，一抬头就看到侯鸿亮转过走廊，俩人打了个正正的照面。

靳东搂着王凯在他腰上拍了一下:“不要闹了，站好。”

侯鸿亮站在离他们两米远的地方扶了扶眼镜，靳东没事人似的薅着胳膊把王凯拎下来，越过王凯肩膀和人说话:“你把我叫出来想问这个？那你都看到了，情况就是这么个情况，而且你看到了肯定也不会说出去的。”

王凯懵逼着从靳东身上滑下来，他相对来说年纪小很多，对老板的态度没靳东那么随便，酒也吓醒了一点，站在靳东旁边摸了摸鼻子尴尬脸:“……侯总。”

侯鸿亮看着他挑了挑眉。

“当家小生。”靳东把王凯推出去:“还指着给公司赚钱呢，你想说什么？”

侯鸿亮指了指他，多早晚要被靳东给气死:“那你呢，你就可以胡来了是吧。”

靳东啧一声:“我啊，我当家老生。”

王凯看着他哥悍不畏死地跟老板出柜，用已经不太灵光的脑子想了想，终于想起来靳东刚才接了电话拉他出来大概是想和他说什么，比如做好心理准备之类的，被他借酒打岔掉了，亲着靳东让老板逮个正着。

王凯耷拉着眼角，狗腿地对着老板嗷一声:“侯总不要卖掉我！”

侯鸿亮点点头:“好的呀，不卖掉，你多拍戏多挣钱，你们俩注意点不要被人拍到。”

他转眼斜了靳东一眼:“你就祸害你师弟吧。”

靳东不乐意，眉头一挑反驳他:“两厢情愿的事儿，怎么能叫祸害呢。”

侯鸿亮一拍门框指着他:“不祸害你师弟，你就祸害我。还饿着呢，我再不进去里头没饭了。”

靳东和王凯并排把他目送进去，靳东回头捏王凯:“过来，再亲一个。”

王凯盒盒盒地表示不敢了，酒都他妈吓醒了，再亲一会儿人又从里面出来，又要骂一顿。

靳东比他喝得少，脑子转得快:“我和老侯关系特别好。”

王凯懵:“啥？”你跟他关系好他照样骂你。

靳东弯起嘴角，表情有点坏，看起来更像他年轻的时候:“你不亲，我就跟他说，让他把你卖掉。”

……

八月中，侯鸿亮拍板送片子参加威尼斯电影节，对着临走前的靳东王凯拍拍桌子:“你俩要是拿不回来一个奖，就不用回来了，留着给威尼斯填海造陆吧你们。”

电影节当天他俩走红毯，口袋巾是对方西装的料子和花色，鞋是同品牌表是同款，双男主互相搂着转了三面让世界各地记者拍照，玉树临风，养眼得很。

金狮奖最佳男主提名的时候，靳东有一种极强烈的预感，或者说他感受到了一种念念不忘必有回响的声音。靳东侧过头去看坐在身边的人，冥冥之中觉得他应该会得奖。

他们都做出了很多努力，然而比努力更重要的是在戏剧演绎里瞬间的精神迸发和情感灵性的升华，就像王凯自己所说的那样，所有一夜之间的改变，所有的结果都是一个又一个自我选择的叠加。

台上主持人报金狮奖最佳男演员，不出他所料。

王凯笑着站起来跟他击掌，他们习惯这个动作，靳东稍微蜷起手指握住他的指尖，笑着看他走到台上去接过嘉宾颁的奖杯，是一座带双翅膀的小狮子，王凯果不其然又去亲一下奖杯，看着台下的靳东笑。

阳光耀眼。

靳东在台下被记者拦着采访，问他师弟得了奖而自己没有，会不会留下什么遗憾，靳东听了只是笑，说王凯是我师弟，他拿了奖我发自内心的高兴，路也都是年轻人走出来的，虽然我现在也还不老，但他真的很优秀。他是这么优秀的一个演员，我这次来呢，只是来傍角儿的。

王凯因为刚得了奖，不便在威尼斯到处逛，但让他待在酒店是肯定呆不住的。他和靳东并肩在大街上走，身高相貌都是东方人里最惹眼的那类，靳东还好，他却不得得带个黑超遮着，俩人讨论了一路当年《魂断威尼斯》的取景。

后来王凯干脆在沿街店子里买了个威尼斯面具挂在脸上，盒盒盒地说他当时去跨界唱歌的时候，有个变身美公爵的设定，我自己后来看那字幕，觉得特别耻！

靳东抬手去摸他遮了半张脸的面具，手指上蹭了一点金粉，说这个造型有点像歌剧魅影，我那会儿在百老汇看剧的时候看过这一场。不过那些男高音啊，年纪都大了，唱的很好听，但是没有你好看。

他们所在的是魂断威尼斯拍摄景点一处被战火熏黑的古旧墙壁，靳东抬手捻掉指尖上的金粉，托着王凯有点翘的下巴亲了下来。

他们回到酒店之后王凯提议说看一遍原片，但是片没看到最后人已经滚到床上去了。

后来他们回到北京，入则师兄弟互睡，出则办公室恋情，每隔一段时间其中一个就会提议，来来咱们再看一遍试试，但每次总还是看不完。

END

上

靳东王凯九月回了北京，紧接着便又接新戏，这回的剧本是都市律政轻喜剧的节奏，演员差不多已经定了，也还是正午自己的班底。剧本一开始是王鸥要演的一个白骨精女律师秦川接了一桩离婚案，离婚案本来就麻烦，闹离婚的人更是棘手，是检察院副院长和本市地产女大亨两口子。

王凯要演的是副院长和女大亨的儿子安泽，人帅又嚣张，是个多金阔少公子哥儿的人设。听说爹妈离婚已经闹到请律师打官司分家产了，打听了律师的名字，豪车在律师事务所门口一停，进去就跟人打听这个人在哪个办公室，打算一见面先喷他一脸，什么玩意儿也不到地面上打听打听就敢接我爸妈离婚案子，宁拆十座庙不毁一桩婚不知道啊！

秦川这个名字太像男人了，安泽简直要怀疑是不是他妈在外面包的小白脸。然而一见秦律师本人是个身材高挑妖娆气质冷冽的大美女，和他平时把的妹泡的妞都不一样，少爷一颗风流浪子心酥成八瓣，从见了人第一面开始就开始追。

王凯坐在沙发上看剧本，他翻了翻靳东的角色，靳东演的夏钧森是个检察官，正直严肃制服诱惑业务能力强，安泽他爸的得力手下，女律师的暗恋对象。他看剧本看得几乎要笑昏过去，对着靳东眉毛都要飞起来了:“噫，你俩这次还有吻戏，盒盒盒盒盒。”

靳东坐在他旁边，听了就把手从白T恤下面伸进去，慢条斯理地摸他:“我看你啊，多操心操心你自己吧，我听说这次好像王永泉老师又是你爸，敏涛姐又是你妈来着。”

摸着摸着就不对了，王凯把剧本往旁边一扔，跨到他腿上去坐，确定关系之后就放开了热情得很，边居高临下地吻着边把衣服脱了，扒光了自己又来扒靳东的。

靳东的手从他腰上滑下去摸到了屁股，勾着内裤的松紧弹了他一下，抬着眉尖往上看，眼神带点了然的无辜和诱惑:“悠着点啊，明天还要早起。”

他俩进组也开一辆车，一般是王凯来开。开机日侯鸿亮也是在的，看到他俩一左一右开门下车摘墨镜，给车展当男模似的就气不打一处来。王凯比较机灵，看到老大瞪过来了，知道他要说什么:你们俩还敢开一辆车，被人拍到了咋办。

他们的车玻璃都贴了双层膜，王凯见了老大犹自狗腿:“侯总，今天那什么，不是限号嘛，而且北京都那~么堵了，我们不是应该能环保就环保么。”

靳东看完了本子吐槽，这其实就是现代版的汪曼春暗恋明楼，阿诚又追汪曼春，追到了带回家让大姐一看，又要打出来，好你个汪曼春，你跟明楼分了手，又想勾搭阿诚进我们明家的门？

王鸥笑得不行，扬起本子要打他，王凯半坐在靳东的沙发扶手上，剧本抵着下巴颏儿说大哥我不能给你助攻了，我俩这次是情敌了。

王凯这次演的是个张扬角色，要拦着王鸥送花送东西请吃饭的，天天穿得像小开一样，在他母亲的地产公司上班也不好好上，泡妞是主业，搭讪美女CEO对前台小姐姐抛媚眼儿是正经，下了戏也不由自主地要嚣张跋扈，纨绔气儿重得要命。

靳东刚开始没什么戏份，每天拍几个镜头，偶尔给王凯掌镜，看他在戏里那个对着女人甜言蜜语的嘴炮操行，心里就特别痒。有天下戏收工等不及回家就在车里亲着摸上了。

他们亲上了按说也没什么不对，还没上路也没人拍，然而后车门刷一声开了，外头王鸥软糯的声儿跟着就进来了:“走吧，你先把我放到……我靠？”

前排靳东咳了一声，自以为不着痕迹地把手从王凯T恤底下抽了出来，王凯拇指抹了下嘴角，坐正了在后视镜里头看王鸥的表情。

王鸥呆滞两秒，拉开车门踩着高跟鞋又下去了，她拎着包对着摇下车窗的靳东挥手，笑嘻嘻的:“走吧走吧，我去打车了我什么都没看到。”

靳东关了车窗回头看王凯:“怎么回事儿啊王鸥这是？”

王凯一拍脑门:“这事怪你！王鸥上午说她今儿下戏和朋友约了买买买，让我捎她一程，结果你一上手，我哪儿还记得这茬来着。”

靳东满意这个回答，笑着支使师弟:“那走吧，她自己打车去了。女人买东西怎么这么大精神，本来拍个戏就人多，买东西更是乌泱乌泱的……”

结果他前脚刚说了王鸥坏话，第二天进组王鸥就跟他们俩伸手了，靳东很莫名:“干嘛呢这是。”

王鸥没浓妆的时候还是很元气少女的，踢了踢王凯:“你也别装傻，赶紧的发个红包当封口费。”

俩男的一致举起手来，好好好，给你给你。

王凯化妆间隙给王鸥发了个微信红包，上午这一场是外景，天气也好，安泽死皮赖脸约秦川妹子吃个午饭，说是要谢她不拆之恩，开了好车在事务所楼下等，车里还放着花，明眼人一看就知道是怎么一回事。正好夏钧森有公事来找秦川谈，他俩就在楼下打了个照面，俩人之前也知道对方，毕竟安泽是夏钧森他们院长的儿子，但是还是互相瞧不惯。

就这么一场情敌见面在事务所楼下对峙的戏码，走戏的时候就各种出幺蛾子，弄得李雪十分崩溃：“啊老靳，你面前是个花花公子，不学无术只知道泡妞，你这种学霸根本不正眼看他好么，不是你自己在钓小鲜肉的眼神啊。”

大家继续走戏。

雪导崩溃again：“王凯！你一个少爷秧子，最看不惯你爸和夏钧森这种精英装逼范儿，你他妈都要扑过去了是怎样。”

“搞清楚你俩是情敌好么。”李雪扶额。

王鸥站在事务所门口围观，笑得花枝乱颤的把手里的早餐饼干碎往靳东王凯那边丢：“导演啊，我没法拍了，我不拍了！”

李雪一颗光头在太阳底下怎么看都过于亮堂了，回过头来对着王鸥认真脸：“啊，早晚会瞎的。”

王鸥笑嘻嘻地把饼干吞下去拍了拍手：“我又没瞎，还能看不出来？”  
下

侯鸿亮的警告不起作用，他俩每天同一辆车进剧组，晚上怎么来的就再怎么去，王凯有时候上了驾驶看靳东跟着拉车门，就忍不住要使坏:“哎，今天可不限号啊，你开你自己的车去，要不然真被拍了，老板知道了心情一好，就要把我卖掉。”

靳东大爷似的放倒车座做葛优瘫状，眼睛往王凯那边斜了斜:“有我在呢，谁敢卖你？”

王凯笑倒在车门上:“你说话又不管用，还没我管用呢！”

靳东手掌在他后脑勺上勾了一下:“迟到了，快开！”

王凯把车窗升上去发动了车子，眼珠子转了转:“噢，我说你今天怎么这么着急呢，急着和王鸥拍吻戏去是吧盒盒盒盒。”

靳东腿上还摊着本子，听了这话把本子啪地一合卷了起来，在手掌上敲了敲:“要不是你在开车我就揍你了信么。”

今天的戏份主要就是美女律师被花花公子追得太紧，有点招架不住，为了验证自己的感觉索性对着夏钧森表白了，夏钧森是个闷骚，没说行也没说不行，秦川妹子推了他在墙上壁咚就要强吻的桥段。

靳东被叫去化妆了，王鸥从里头嘚嘚瑟瑟地出来，笑吟吟地搂着王凯:“一会儿吻戏就拍了这位同学我想采访一下你的感受，了解一下你的需求。”

王凯不上她的当:“我没意见，该怎么拍就怎么拍，导儿说怎么拍就怎么拍。”

王鸥拍拍他肩膀:“想让我借位吗？”

王可爱挑起一边眉毛看王俊美敲诈勒索脸，提高警惕:“你要干嘛。”

“想让我借位很容易嘛，刚好昨天逛完街，来吧，要求不高，唇膏而已，给姐all了阿玛尼。”

王凯好歹是做过品牌大使的，当场懵逼。啊，这点血到底出还是不出，他哥的节操保还是不保？然而狮子座那点儿大方劲儿大爆发，就在场记在里头喊鸥姐第二十集十三场的同时，王凯大手一挥，好好好，行，你进去吧，买！

王鸥哈哈大笑地进去了，靳东化完妆西装革履人模狗样地出来，手抄在裤兜里看王鸥:“大早上怎么这么高兴。”

王鸥同学敲了王凯一笔，精神焕发艳光四射，靳东虚虚掌着她的腰走戏，王鸥今天立誓敲诈两头一次到位，对靳东眨眨眼睛:“靳哥哥，外面那位怎么说？”

靳东端个正经脸:“没事，他能怎么说，都是工作。”心里却没什么底儿，毕竟王凯拍吻戏都是在他俩好上之前，他这回却不太一样，王鸥也是高挑身材，五公分高跟鞋穿着也比靳东矮不了多少，笑吟吟地把手臂往靳东耳旁的墙上一撑:“靳哥哥，你给我买口红，我给你借位呀~”

靳东不比王凯，是个面霜面膜精华液等护肤品通通认为是擦脸油的爷们，瞬间没反应过来，“啊？”了一声。

王鸥一手撑墙一手摸出肾机，刷刷翻了几下，反手用屏幕对着靳东:“来来，看清楚，全套TF，开拍了，快成交！”

靳东虽然对化妆品领域一片空白完全不了解其价值几何，但他的好处在于绝不差钱，几乎立刻和王凯不带商量的统一口径:好好好，买，买了你不许占我便宜。

啊，这年头的大老爷们。

王俊美由于敲诈勒索一举成功，中场休息也巨开心，雪导儿谜之围笑，本着死道友不死贫道的原则也勒索王鸥:“这么高兴，请剧组吃甜甜圈吧。”

王凯一听立刻盒盒盒盒倒在沙发上，不嫌事大带头鼓掌叫好，跑出去对着外头工作人员宣布:“鸥姐说请大家吃甜甜圈！大家鼓掌欢迎！”带动一大批不明真相的围观群众放下手头家伙跟着一起哗哗鼓掌。

王鸥左看右看，全在鼓掌，简直要气死，跳起来就要殴打王凯，王凯站在门口等着她过来就要跑，一跑回头就撞在刚进门的靳东身上撞个满怀，靳东下意识一把把他抱牢，从后面搂着他腰站稳了，顺手在他脖子上揪了一把，捏着拎进来教训:“怎么你也跟着瞎起哄，刚你说要吃啥？我给你买。”

雪导:……瞎。

王鸥:我靠瞎！

群众们:妈 的 目 害（。）

王鸥助理下午果然买了甜甜圈回来请剧组，王凯哈哈哈地凑上去抢，拿了外面裹着巧克力的去投喂他哥，靳东正闭着眼让化妆师打粉，他几年前上节目尚且不好意思让王凯喂，现在不是上节目没人拍，他倒也是被喂得顺溜了给啥吃啥，惹得化妆师小哥在一边感慨:啊，靳老师和凯哥关系真好啊。

王凯靠着桌子，一条腿点着地一条腿抻长了挨着靳东的椅子边上的大腿，趁着化妆师小哥转身取粉，对着睁眼的靳东一眨单眼，伸出舌尖舔掉了拇指上的巧克力酱，爽朗地回答小哥:“嗨，之前我们拍电影的时候也有人说过。”

靳东眯着眼睛狠盯他一眼，臭小子演技真是越来越好了，说这话都他妈能面不改色，真这么回事儿似的。

化妆师小哥转了回来:靳老师，早上给你补妆那个刷子找不到了，我去找一下。

小哥前脚出门，靳东后脚就把王凯扯下来拉自己腿上了，化妆间门没关，虚虚掩着，王凯坐他腿上胳膊搂着脖子，低头就亲了个狠的，舌头伸在靳东嘴里搅，要尝他嘴里巧克力余下的甜味儿似的，靳东搂着他腰含糊地笑:“啧啧，你这还是吃醋了嘛，差不多行了啊，一会儿起来了不好解决。”

王凯咬着牙笑，坐在他身上几乎是用啃的:“我管你怎么解决呢，我一会儿拍完就先走了，你爱怎么解决就怎么解决。”

靳东觉得这小子最近不知道是拍戏拍的还是自己惯的，每天都嚣张得日益增长，想当场扒了他操上八百遍。

外头场记小哥大吼:靳老师！第十集第三十二场，靳老师！  
end


End file.
